Una Fantasia Maravillosa
by Nicole Valentina
Summary: Trabajar en un banco de esperma tenía sus ventajas. Bella Swan podía quedar embarazada sin tener que esperar a su príncipe azul. Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**_esta historia pertenece a Anne Eames adaptada a los personajes de crepúsculo _**

_**Argumento:**_

_Trabajar en un banco de esperma tenía sus ventajas. Bella Swan podía quedar embarazada sin tener que esperar a su príncipe azul. Pero una vez puesto en marcha el "proyecto niño", Bella conoció al donante, un guapo médico llamado Edward Cullen. Y la atracción entre ellos fue innegable._

_Después de una noche de pasión, Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada. Pero las cuentas no salían y Edward pensó que, ni él era el padre del niño, ni ella tan inocente como parecía. Bella tendría que convencerlo de que aquello no era ninguna trampa para casarse con él; sencillamente, el destino y la medicina moderna habían conspirado para reunir a dos almas gemelas..._

**Capítulo Uno**

– ¿Qué?

–Que voy a tener un niño –repitió Bella, disfrutando de la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de su hermana Rosalie

– ¿Pero cómo...? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras novio! –exclamó su hermana, al borde del colapso. Bella decidió aclarar la situación.

–He dicho que voy a, no que estoy –explicó, apartando el plato de ensalada.

Rosalie se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y echó un vistazo por la abarrotada cafetería del hospital de Detroit. Probablemente, para comprobar si alguien escuchaba la conversación, pensaba Bella, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–No tiene gracia –dijo Rosalie, intentando mostrarse seria. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Embarazada antes de contraer matrimonio? Mamá se levantaría de su tumba.

– ¿Antes de contraer matrimonio? –rió Bella. Esa es una expresión del siglo pasado.

–Los principios siguen siendo los mismos –replicó Rosalie, mirando a su hermana con cara de reprobación.

Bella miró la novela que había al lado de su plato. Si pudiera encontrar un hombre como el de aquellas novelas, pensaba.

–Creí que querías mantenerte virgen hasta que llegara tu Príncipe Azul.

–Y ese sigue siendo el plan.

Rosalie la miró, confusa.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Isabella Swan?

–Bueno, ya sabes que trabajo en una clínica de fecundación asistida...

– ¿Y qué tiene eso...? –De repente Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos – ¿No querrás decir...?

– ¿Por qué no? Allí puedo conseguir lo que necesito... –siguió diciendo Bella, para escándalo a su hermana.

–Por favor, Bella, ¿para qué necesitas tú un banco de esperma? Solo tienes veintiocho años...

–Ya, pero dentro de un mes cumpliré otro año más –la interrumpió ella.

– ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Te sientes mayor?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Nunca pensé que a mi edad seguiría soltera. Y no me digas que sigo siendo una niña. .

–Pero lo eres. Aún te queda muchísimo tiempo.

Eso era lo que Bella solía pensar. Pero en su mente seguía apareciendo la fantasía que había acariciado durante años; la imagen de un hombre fuerte y, a la vez, sensible, que se enamoraba locamente de ella. Casi podía ver sus ojos: intensos, sinceros. Y llenos de amor.

Bella miró la portada de la novela.

Exactamente como los de aquel hombre.

–No te ofendas, Rosalie, pero tú pensabas que tenías todo el tiempo del mundo y mira lo que has tardado en tener un niño –dijo Bella en voz baja –. Tenías casi cuarenta años cuando quedaste embarazada. ¿Recuerdas los años de ansiedad, por no mencionar el dineral que os habéis gastado Emmett y tú en tratamientos?

Rosalie asintió con desgana.

– ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Si no hubiera sido por la herencia de mamá, aún seguiría pagando el préstamo... aunque no me quejo. Keri se merece cada céntimo que nos hemos gastado.

–Estoy de acuerdo –sonrió Bella, recordando las sonrosadas mejillas de Keri. Si quería tanto a su sobrina, ¿qué sentiría por un hijo propio? Siempre le habían encantado los niños y no tenía dudas de que iba a hacer lo correcto. Sería una tonta si esperase al hombre de sus sueños. Además, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de encontrarlo? Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y se daba cuenta de que su hermana empezaba a entenderla. Y no te olvides de Alice. Ella no tuvo tanta suerte como tú. Tommy es un cielo y ella lo quiere como si fuera hijo suyo, pero las dos sabemos que la adopción es el último recurso, cuando todo lo demás ha fallado.

Rosalie tomó la mano de su hermana.

–Cariño, que yo haya tenido problemas para quedar embarazada no significa que tú los vayas a tener.

–Ya, pero no quiero esperar hasta el último momento para saberlo. Además, no he conocido a un nombre decente en dos años. Dentro de nada tendré treinta y seguiré intentando quitarme de encima a algún petardo. Por favor, compréndelo. Necesito que me apoyes.

Bella miró a Rosalie, esperando que entendiera la seriedad de su decisión.

–Veo que estás decidida –suspiró su hermana por fin –. Bueno, si lo que querías es mi bendición, ya la tienes.

Bella hubiera deseado saltar de la silla para abrazarla.

–Gracias, Rosalie. Significa mucho para mí –sonrió, aliviada. ¿Qué crees que dirá Alice?

–Probablemente lo mismo que yo. Primero dirá que estás loca y después que hagas lo que creas mejor. Nunca hemos sido capaces de decirte que no a nada, hermanita, y tú lo sabes.

Hermanita. Ese era el problema. A veces se preguntaba si su deseo de tener un hijo no era una forma de hacer que sus hermanas dejaran de verla como una niña. Siempre la habían tratado de ese modo, aunque llevaba siete años viviendo sola y le iba muy bien. Excepto en las relaciones amorosas. Los hombres seguían siendo un enigma para Bella.

–Y hablando de Alice –dijo, cambiando de conversación –. ¿Qué pasa con el traslado de Jasper a Detroit?

–Pensaba que lo trasladarían antes de Navidad, pero tienen que esperar hasta la primavera –contestó su hermana, mirando a su alrededor. Por cierto, ¿te has molestado en echar un vistazo? –susurró. En este hospital hay un montón de hombres guapos y no creo que todos estén casados.

Bella suspiró, frustrada. De nuevo, aquel tema de conversación.

Ella no estaba buscando un médico porque seguro que se creería Dios. La experiencia se lo había demostrado. Y si, además, era guapo, lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto. Probablemente tendría un ego del tamaño de Saturno.

Pero Rosalie pensaba de forma diferente.

–Mira ese rubio, el alto de la esquina.

–Por favor, Rosalie. Debe medir dos metros. Justo lo que me hace falta; un hombre que mida cuarenta centímetros más que yo.

– ¿Y ese con pinta de estudioso, el de las gafitas? –insistió Rosalie.

–Es homosexual.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–No lo sé –rió Bella. Pero podría serlo. Mira, que el asunto volvería a aparecer. Su hermana era inasequible al desaliento…

– ¿Qué?

–Baja la voz –dijo Edward, mirando a su alrededor. Me has oído perfectamente.

–Pero, ¿por qué vas a hacer... eso? –preguntó Jacob, escondiendo la cara detrás de su vaso de zumo, como si temiera que alguien fuera a leer sus labios.

Edward rió suavemente.

–Porque es rápido, fácil y te pagan muy bien. No todos hemos nacido en una cuna de oro como tú, Jake.

– ¿Y cuántas veces... lo has hecho? –preguntó Jacob.

–Hoy va a ser la primera vez. Hay una clínica de fecundación asistida en la nueva ala del hospital y voy a ir en cuanto termine de comer –contestó Edward, preguntándose si habría hecho bien al contárselo a su amigo.

– ¿Y no tienes miedo de que alguien te reconozca?

–Por favor, Jake, no voy a cometer un crimen.

–Pero tienes una reputación que mantener. Eres médico...

–Apenas.

–Bueno, somos interinos en hospital, pero aún así...

–Mira, no voy a ir con la bata puesta. Me cambiaré de ropa y entraré por la puerta principal, como si llegara de la calle. Si alguien me ve, que me vea –se encogió Edward de hombros. Pero tampoco pienso anunciarlo.

Jake soltó una carcajada.

–Ya me puedo imaginar las bromas: « ¿te has enterado de la visita de Edward al banco de esperma? Sí, me han dicho que se gana el sueldo con el sudor de su... mano».

–Muy gracioso –dijo Edward, dando un último mordisco a su bocadillo. Tengo que irme. Hablaremos luego.

–Te diría: «No hagas nada que yo no haría», pero...

–Y así es. Porque me van a pagar por ello –sonrió Edward, tomando su bandeja. ,

Hubiera deseado estar tan seguro como le había hecho creer a Jacob, pero en realidad, tenía el bocadillo atragantado.

Y Jake tenía razón sobre una cosa. Si sus compañeros se enteraban de lo que iba a hacer, pasarían un buen rato a su costa.

_**Esta historia es una adaptación por si se encuentran con algún error soy humana y me puedo equivocar Jajá! Saludos a mi inseparable Karen Montoya I love Amiga**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Esta historia pertenece a Anne Eames adaptada a los personajes de crepúsculo_**

**Capítulo Dos**

A las dos de la tarde, Bella abrió su novela y, escondiéndose detrás del ordenador, empezó a leer donde la había dejado:

Sabía que aquella sería la noche. La luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación y la chimenea estaba encendida. El levantó su copa de champaña.

–Por el amor de mi vida –brindó, con una mirada tan intensa que la mareaba. Después, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y la tomó en sus brazos; sus ojos clavados en la boca femenina, sus labios acercándose hasta que...

–Cullen –escuchó Bella, confusa.

–Sí –murmuró ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Edward Cullen. Tengo una cita.

Bella salió de su romántico estupor y se quedó atónita al ver frente a ella al hombre de la cafetería.

–Ah... sí, claro –murmuró, cerrando la novela y buscando en el archivo. Pero cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, él sonrió y Bella hubiera jurado que el aire acondicionado había dejado de funcionar. Rápidamente, apartó la mirada y se concentró en el informe. Veo que se ha hecho las pruebas preliminares y parece que todo está en orden –dijo, sin mirarlo. ¿Cuántas veces piensa venir?

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Una vez a la semana, al mes?

–Pues... –empezó a decir él, aclarándose la garganta. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Era normal en los primerizos. No sé, digamos que una vez a la semana.

– ¿Hoy le viene bien?

–Sí. Me viene bien.

–Si no le importa sentarse, alguien lo atenderá inmediatamente.

Mientras llamaba a la enfermera para informar de que tenían un donante esperando, Bella lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba una camisa azul y vaqueros gastados, que le quedaban como un guante. Le gustaba más así que con la bata del hospital, aunque la bata también le quedaba de maravilla...

«Pero, ¿en qué estás pensando?», se dijo, irritada. Bella era la primera que criticaba a los hombres por fijarse solo en el físico de una mujer. Además, ella no saldría nunca con un médico. Todos los médicos se creían tocados por la mano de Dios... « ¡Aja!», pensó. Eso era. El había ido allí con la esperanza de crear pequeños dioses. Su contribución a la raza humana.

Bella colocó el informe en el archivo, regañándose a sí misma por sus frívolos pensamientos. Afortunadamente, la enfermera pronto se lo llevaría de allí.

Pero la enfermera no salía y, cinco minutos más tarde, el hombre se acercó a ella y le regaló una sonrisa tan cegadora como la de Brad Pitt.

– ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar? Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Si fuera rubio, podría ser el doble de su actor favorito, pensaba Bella.

–Voy a ver qué está causando el retraso –murmuró, levantándose. Pero el hombre estaba colocado entre su escritorio y la puerta del pasillo y no le dejaba espacio para maniobrar. Bella se quedó mirando el vello oscuro que asomaba por el botón abierto de la camisa, esperando que él se apartara. Como no lo hacía, nerviosa, levantó la mirada.

Gran error.

Los ojos del hombre eran demasiado Verdes. Demasiado intensos.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos y los dos se volvieron a la vez.

– ¿Señor Cullen? –llamó la enfermera.

–Sí –respondió él, sonriendo por última vez antes de alejarse.

Bella volvió a sentarse, suspirando. Tomó la novela y, después de una última mirada al descamisado héroe de la fotografía, la guardó en el bolso. Quizá su hermana tenía razón. Y, desde luego, aquel no era el mejor sitio para leer novelas de amor.

Afortunadamente, el teléfono empezó a sonar y el trabajo la hizo olvidar momentáneamente aquellos increíbles ojos Verdes.

Pero cuando Edward Cullen pasó frente a ella unos minutos más tarde, lo siguió con la mirada.

Y, en ese momento, una idea empezó a tomar raíces…

Edward caminaba a toda prisa, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Qué le había pasado?, se preguntaba. Coquetear con una empleada del banco de esperma que pensaba visitar una vez a la semana...

«Muy inteligente, desde luego», se dijo.

Tenía que olvidarse de aquella chica por completo. Aunque pareciese una de las vigilantes de la playa y tuviera un coeficiente intelectual por encima de cien. Él no tenía tiempo para hacer vida social. Al menos hasta que tuviera plaza fija como médico en el hospital. E incluso entonces tendría problemas para pagar el alquiler.

Mientras se ponía la bata en la sala de médicos, Edward intentaba no recordar los años que tardaría en devolver el préstamo de 120.000 dólares con el que había pagado sus estudios.

Aún así, durante el día, sus preocupaciones monetarias fueron reemplazadas por la imagen de aquella chica. Recordaba su largo y sedoso cabello, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría cuando estuviera despeinada, con el pelo cayendo sobre su cara...

Cuando las cosas empezaron a calmarse, hacia medianoche, Edward encontró una cama vacía y se tumbó para dormir un rato. Como siempre, el día había sido largo y agotador. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y... allí estaba ella de nuevo.

Bella había quedado en la cafetería del hospital con Ángela Weber la programadora de informática que la había ayudado a conseguir el puesto en la clínica. Había conocido a Ángela en su anterior trabajo y, cuando ella presentó su dimisión, harta de los arrogantes cirujanos, Bella le había pedido que la ayudase a buscar otro empleo. Desde entonces, se habían hecho muy amigas.

Bella llegó con unos minutos de adelanto y eligió la misma mesa del día anterior, pero aquella vez se sentó en la silla que había ocupado su hermana. Las personas son animales de costumbre, pensaba, y si el hombre de los ojos azules se sentaba en el mismo sitio, podría mirarlo a gusto.

Ángela llegó sonriendo unos minutos más tarde.

– ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –preguntó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

–Muy bien.

La mesa detrás de Ángela seguía vacía y las dos charlaron mientras comían, hasta que Bella encontró valor suficiente para contarle a su amiga la razón por la que la había llamado.

–Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta personal, pero si no quieres contestar, lo comprenderé.

–No me puedo imaginar qué puede ser tan privado, pero pregunta.

–Tu inseminación –dijo Bella, directa al grano. Ángela le había confiado que había acudido a la clínica unos años antes y Bella quería que le diera detalles.

–Ah, eso –sonrió Ángela. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Antes de contestar, Bella le contó que había decidido tener un hijo y que se había hecho las pruebas en otra clínica de inseminación artificial que trabajaba en coordinación con la del hospital de Detroit.

–Sí, es mejor que lo hayas hecho en otra clínica. Así te ahorras los cotilleos –dijo Ángela. Me sorprende que hayas tomado esa decisión siendo tan joven, pero supongo que tendrás tus razones.

–La verdad es que aún tengo ciertas reservas. Te va a parecer una bobada, pero... ¿no te asustaba pensar que no conocías la cara del padre y, que...? –en ese momento Edward Cullen entraba en la cafetería y Bella dejó la frase a medias.

–Pues sí –dijo Ángela. Bella no podía dejar de mirar al hombre de los ojos Verdes, que, como esperaba, se sentó en el mismo sitio que el día anterior y se dispuso a leer el periódico, aparentemente sin fijarse en ella. Por eso inventé al hombre de mis sueños.

– ¿El hombre de tus sueños? –repitió Bella, intentando concentrarse en la conversación.

–Suena patético, pero miraba fotografías en las revistas buscando la cara del hombre de mis sueños. Alguien que me pareciera real, la clase de hombre por el que me sentiría atraída. – ¿Y lo encontraste? Ángela sonrió.

–En las revistas, no. Conocí a Kevin en un crucero el mismo día que me inseminaron. Y ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Bella volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de Ángela y se encontró frente a un par de intensos ojos verdes. Edward Cullen estaba mirándola con expresión de estupor. Quizá estaba intentando recordar dónde la había visto antes. O quizá sabía dónde y se sentía avergonzado. – ¿Bella, te encuentras bien? – ¿Eh?... Ah, sí. Me había perdido un momento. Me pasa muchas veces –contestó ella. – ¿Eso era todo lo que querías preguntar? –No quiero que pienses que soy una cobarde, pero ¿te hicieron daño?

–Más de lo que yo había imaginado, pero es muy rápido. Mucho más rápido que el resultado del proceso, te lo aseguro –sonrió su amiga. Estoy segura de que oirás muchas historias cuando llegue el momento.

Por encima del hombro de Ángela, Bella vio a Ojitos Verdes salir de la cafetería, con la bandeja en la mano. Caminaba con seguridad, pero no con arrogancia y de nuevo se fijó en sus musculosos brazos y en sus largas piernas. Buenos genes, pensaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

– ¿Ya te has fijado un calendario?

Edward desapareció y Bella volvió a prestarle a Ángela toda su atención. Ni siquiera le había dicho aquello a su hermana, pero se sentía más cómoda con su amiga. Además, estaba deseando contárselo a alguien y ¿a quién mejor que a una persona que ya había pasado por ello?

–Pues... cualquier día de estos.

–Es maravilloso, Bella –dijo Ángela, tomando su mano. Te deseo suerte. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

–Gracias –sonrió ella. Le gustaba hablar con Ángela porque no la trataba como si fuera una niña. Aunque era de la edad de Alice y Rosalie, siempre la había tratado como a una adulta.

Mientras salían de la cafetería, Bella se sentía tentada de contarle más; por ejemplo que creía haber encontrado al padre de sus sueños. Pero al final decidió que algunas cosas era mejor guardarlas para sí misma.

Más tarde, en su apartamento, Bella estudiaba la lista de potenciales donantes de su base de datos. Después sacó del bolso el número de orden de Edward Cullen y lo contrastó con los datos de la clínica de fecundación asistida. Lo encontró en la página cinco. Decía:

Un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros, setenta y cinco kilos, ojos verdes y cabello claro. Campo de trabajo: Medicina.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la clínica. Cuando la enfermera contestó al teléfono, Bella se identificó y, con voz temblorosa, le dijo el número de donante que había seleccionado. La enfermera le aseguró que todo estaría dispuesto para el día que ella estuviera preparada.

Pero no fue hasta el sábado por la mañana, el día del partido, cuando Bella descubrió que era el momento. Se hizo la prueba dos veces y comprobó que estaba ovulando. Afortunadamente, la clínica estaba abierta y le dijeron que no había ningún problema.

Su corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras conducía por la autopista y, antes de entrar en la clínica, volvió a repasar mentalmente las razones por las que había tomado aquella decisión: los problemas de fertilidad de su familia, que no había encontrado ningún hombre que la interesara, que había elegido un buen donante... Bella se quedó pensando en aquello último. Ella no pensaba pedirle a Ojitos Verdes que mantuviera a su hijo, no quería nada de él. Solo quería ver una cara detrás de la fría jeringuilla.

Y por fin. Pensó en el cuidado de su hijo. Sus hermanas podrían ayudarla si deseaba volver a trabajar y, si no era así, afortunadamente la herencia de su madre le permitiría quedarse en su casa cuidando de su hijo. Bella cerró los ojos, imaginando la suave piel de un niño, el olor a talco... y los preciosos ojos verdes de su padre.

Sí, era el momento de hacerlo. Aquel era el día.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Esta historia pertenece a Anne Eames adaptada a los personajes de crepúsculo_**

**Capítulo Tres**

De vuelta en su casa a media mañana, Bella se secaba una lágrima.

Todo había ido bien. Demasiado bien. De una forma fría, eficiente. Bella acariciaba su vientre con la mano. En la clínica le habían advertido que no tuviera demasiadas esperanzas, que a menudo tenían que intentarlo varias veces. Pero no la habían advertido de que se sentiría tan triste.

Ella deseaba un hijo, pero en sus sueños siempre había existido un hombre maravilloso que la adoraba, a quien amaba con total abandono y que la abrazaría en un momento como aquel.

Nunca se había sentido más sola en su vida.

Bella cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen. Pero solo era una imagen borrosa.

El teléfono empezó a sonar entonces. Era Rosalie.

–Iré a buscarte en veinte minutos –dijo su hermana. Bella no respondió. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Eh?... Sí. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

–Bueno, pues espabílate. Hace un día precioso para ir al partido.

Bella colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá. Aquél era un día para celebrar, no para estar pensando tonterías, se decía. Se estaba tomando el asunto con demasiada seriedad.

El partido sería una buena diversión... mientras no le contase a Rosalie lo que había hecho. No, antes de volver a hablar con su hermana, se aseguraría de que tenía noticias que darle.

Mientras se ponía unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se miraba al espejo.

¿Tenía un aspecto diferente?, se preguntaba. En realidad, no. Pero, cuando salía de su apartamento, sentía como si tuviera un letrero luminoso sobre la cabeza, anunciando lo que había hecho.

Cuando quedaban cinco minutos para terminar la primera parte, el Michigan iba ganando.

–Voy por un refresco antes de que se forme cola –dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia su hermana. ¿Quieres algo?

–Un perrito caliente con mostaza y una Coca Cola –contestó Rosalie. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

–No hace falta –contestó ella.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el puesto de perritos calientes en el que, afortunadamente, solo había un par de personas.

– ¡Bella! –oyó una voz tras ella. Cuando se volvió, vio a Ángela y las dos mujeres se abrazaron. No sabía que venías al partido. Podríamos haber venido juntas.

–Estoy con mi hermana Rosalie. ¿Has venido con tu marido?

–Sí, está por ahí. Ha venido con un par de médicos amigos suyos. Creo que le ha echado el ojo a uno de ellos para la plaza de ayudante de cardiología –contestó su amiga. Bella estaba deseando contarle lo que había hecho aquella mañana, pero se había empezado a formar cola y temía que alguien la escuchara. Se imaginaba a toda aquella gente quedándose en completo silencio en cuanto pronunciara las palabras banco de esperma y tuvo que contener una carcajada. ¿Por qué no cenamos todos juntos?

–Por mí, encantada. Le preguntaré a Rosalie.

–Será imposible encontrarnos cuando termine el partido, así que nos veremos en el State Grill –dijo Ángela.

–Muy bien. Si no podemos ir, te llamaré esta semana –se despidió Bella, después de comprar los refrescos.

Cuando volvió a su asiento y le preguntó a su hermana si le apetecía ir a cenar, Rosalie aceptó encantada.

Al final del partido, las aceras estaban llenas de aficionados del Michigan lanzando hurras en honor de su equipo. Bella levantó la cara hacia el cielo. El atardecer era precioso, habían disfrutado de un buen partido y, lo más importante, uno de sus sueños podría hacerse realidad aquel día. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo.

– ¿En qué piensas? preguntó Rosalie.

–En nada. Estoy deseando que conozcas a Ángela –sonrió Bella, cuando aparcaban frente al State Grill.

El restaurante estaba abarrotado y Bella vio a Ángela haciéndole gestos desde una mesa del fondo. Sentado a su lado estaba Kevin Weber, su marido, un hombre de aspecto distinguido y sonrisa muy agradable.

Pero cuando los dos jóvenes médicos que los acompañaban se volvieron, Bella se quedó sin aire.

¡Era él!

Rosalie se había sentado al lado de Ángela y, con su habitual desparpajo, se presentó ella misma. Solo quedaba un asiento libre. Al lado de... él.

Ángela presentó a su marido y a los dos hombres, Jacob y Edward. Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la había reconocido y, por su expresión, no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia encontrarse con ella.

–Bella me ha dicho que tenéis gemelos –estaba diciendo Rosalie en ese momento. Menudo trabajo.

–Pues sí, pero tenemos mucha suerte con las niñeras. Sus abuelas los estarán malcriando ahora mismo.

– ¿Las dos abuelas se quedan con los niños?

–Bueno, en realidad no son sus abuelas. Mi madre murió antes de que nacieran los gemelos y la madre de Kevin vive en Europa. Son dos señoras mayores a las que prácticamente hemos adoptado como abuelas –explicó Ángela.

–Millie y Hazel son voluntarias en el hospital y dos personajes de cuidado –rió Kevin. Las conocimos en un crucero, el día que Ángela y yo nos vimos por primera vez.

Después, Ángela explicó el papel de celestinas que habían hecho las dos mujeres, pero Bella apenas prestaba atención porque sentía dos intensos ojos verdes clavados en su cara. Afortunadamente, la conversación derivó hacia el trabajo y Edward se enfrascó en una discusión con Kevin.

Aprovechando que él había dejado de mirarla, Bella estudió su perfil. Le gustaba cómo caía el pelo sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto juvenil y despreocupado. Y sus ojos seguían siendo tan verdes como recordaba. Brillantes, profundos...

En realidad, le gustaba todo en él. Y su proximidad la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Todo aquello era absurdo. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, como si no pasara nada, mientras podría llevar el hijo de aquel hombre en su vientre.

Y, a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, su imaginación no dejaba de trabajar. Se preguntaba si podrían salir alguna vez, si le gustaría ir a bailar, si...

«Si te estás volviendo loca», se dijo a sí misma. Podía imaginar la presentación: «Esta es Bella, trabaja en el banco de esperma del que yo soy donante».

–Vaya, es más tarde de lo que pensaba –dijo Jacob, cuando terminaron de cenar.

– ¿Tienes una cita? –sonrió Edward.

–La verdad es que sí. Pero no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba pensando que será de noche cuando lleguemos a casa.

–No te preocupes, Jake, el hombre del saco no existe.

–Muchas gracias, simpático. Pero yo estaba pensando en tu chica –replicó su amigo. Bella se quedó helada al oír aquello. Sally estará en la ventana, esperando que llegues. Como todas las noches.

–Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque a ti no te espera nadie –bromeó Edward, mientras todos reían. Todos menos Bella.

¿Por qué le molestaba que Edward tuviera una chica?, se preguntaba. ¿Y qué significaría eso, que tenía novia o que estaba casado? En cualquier caso, estaba claro que vivía con una mujer.

Bella se quedó un poco retrasada mientras salían del restaurante. No quería que nadie viera su expresión. ¿Por qué había creído que aquel hombre tan guapo estaría soltero?, se preguntaba. Aunque le daba igual. Nunca había pensado tener relaciones con él. Edward Cullen no era nada más que una cara para ella.

Y, sin embargo, mientras se despedían, se daba cuenta de que había esperado que fuera mucho más.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? –preguntó Rosalie, cuando se dirigían hacia el coche.

– ¿Qué?

–Edward –contestó su hermana. Parecía el hombre perfecto para ti, pero resulta que tiene una chica –sonrió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

–Qué se le va a hacer –murmuró Bella.

Rosalie permaneció callada durante casi todo el camino y ella lo agradeció. Estaba cansada de disimular. No tenía por qué engañar a Rosalie; podría haberle contado la verdad. Pero se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para soportar los reproches de su hermana. Además, tenía su orgullo. Contarle que se sentía triste, sería como admitir que había cometido un error.

Y no era así, se decía a sí misma. Sería una buena madre y le daría a su hijo todo el amor del mundo. Para eso había hecho lo que había hecho. Si había cometido algún error, había sido dejar volar su imaginación sobre el hombre de los ojos verdes.

Si él hubiera seguido siendo un extraño, se decía. Pero haberlo conocido, compartir una cena con él, tener amigos comunes...

Sencillamente, tenía que apartar a Edward Cullen de sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando estaba sola en su apartamento, se paró delante del ventanal que daba al río, preguntándose si Edward seguiría acudiendo a la clínica, si su chica sabría que era donante de esperma, si se habría sentido tan incómodo aquella noche como ella. Pero, sobre todo, se preguntaba qué estaría pensando él en aquel momento.

Jacob y Edward bajaron del coche en Greektown, insistiendo en no desviar a los Weber de su camino.

Edward era el que vivía más cerca, en un diminuto apartamento en la calle Monroe, a menos de un kilómetro del hospital, lo cual era muy conveniente porque no podía contar con que su viejo cacharro arrancase todos los días. Aunque, en realidad, prefería volver caminando del hospital, para aclarar sus ideas. No siempre era posible dejar atrás el trabajo, especialmente cuando había tenido que tratar casos terminales.

Pero aquel día había tenido suerte. Todos sus pacientes estaban en condición estable y había disfrutado del partido sin preocuparse de nada. Todo había sido perfecto; el tiempo, el partido, la compañía. Todo hasta que...

Edward sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar a Bella de sus pensamientos. Qué curioso destino el que los hacía encontrarse continuamente, se decía. Primero en la clínica, lo que le había dado estímulo suficiente para hacer el trabajo que tenía que hacer, después en la cafetería. Y de nuevo aquella tarde. Y cada vez la encontraba más atractiva.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de preocupado –sonrió Jake. Venga, chico, anímate. Es sábado por la noche. Vámonos de fiesta.

– ¿No trabajas mañana?

–No. ¿Y tú?

–Algunos tenemos que hacer que el hospital funcione.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada y Edward pensó que Jake no iba a mencionar a Bella. Pero se había equivocado.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A la chica, hombre. ¿Es que no tienes sangre en las venas?

Edward se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar desinterés.

–No sé. No hemos hablado mucho.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿No te has fijado cómo le quedaba la camiseta? –rió su amigo, haciendo un gesto muy descriptivo. Creí que iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. Yo creo que es natural. ¡Y qué ojos! Nunca había visto unos ojos de color Chocolate. Son Impresionantes!

Edward tuvo que reír, a pesar de todo.

– ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?

– ¿Yo? A mí no me ha mirado ni una sola vez –dijo Jake. Solo tenía ojos para ti.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Te ha estado mirando durante toda la cena, Edward. Si casi no ha probado bocado.

–Por favor...

–En serio. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?

–No.

–Pero, ¿tú qué eres, una especie de monje? No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te vi con una mujer. ¿Durante el tercer año de Medicina? –rió su amigo. Edward ignoró la pregunta. Los dos recordaban cómo había terminado su historia con Valerie –. Dame una buena razón para no invitarla a salir.

–Estoy demasiado ocupado.

– ¡Venga, hombre! –Exclamó Jacob. Yo también estoy muy ocupado, pero siempre hay tiempo para conocer gente.

–Yo no tengo tu energía –insistió él. «Ni tu dinero», hubiera podido añadir. Un hecho del que Jacob nunca se daba cuenta. Aún así, Edward sabía que ni el tiempo ni el dinero eran las razones para evitar a Bella. –Pero tienes que pasarlo bien alguna vez.

–Hoy lo he pasado bien.

Jacob se paró en medio de la calle, como si acabara de tener una idea brillante.

–Podría enterarme de dónde trabaja...

–Olvídalo, Jake –lo interrumpió Edward, irritado.

–Me parece que aquí pasa algo raro. ¿Tengo razón? –preguntó su amigo.

Edward suspiró. Solo había una forma de hacer callar a Jake y era contándole la verdad.

–Vale. Pero no quiero oír el consabido ya te lo advertí.

–Cuéntame.

–Trabaja en la clínica.

– ¿Qué clínica? –preguntó Jake. Edward apartó la mirada. ¡No! ¿No me digas que...? Edward asintió. ¿Seguro que no quieres que salgamos esta noche?

–Seguro.

–Tú te lo pierdes –murmuró Jake.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Edward se había sentido atraído por una mujer pero, durante la cena, la proximidad de Bella le había hecho sentir algo especial. Era raro. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra y, sin embargo...

Jacob se paró frente a un bar y, cuando dos enfermeras del hospital salieron a saludarlo, Edward, se despidió y siguió caminando hacia su casa. Si iba a pasarse la noche pensando qué iba a hacer con Bella...

Aunque no había nada que pensar, se decía. Pero, si lo había, prefería hacerlo en su cama que en un local con la música a todo volumen.

Su casera estaba sentada frente a la ventana del primer piso, como siempre observando el mundo desde su mecedora.

– ¿Te vas a dormir? –sonrió Sally, cuando Edward entró en el vestíbulo.

–Sí –suspiró él.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Esta historia pertenece a Anne Eames adaptada a los personajes de crepúsculo_**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

A pesar de su decisión, Bella volvió a tomar la novela, sintiendo envidia de la protagonista, que había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

El hombre de sus sueños.

Últimamente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo había un hombre en los suyos. Y aquel hombre tenía una cita en quince minutos. Había esperado que Edward la cancelara, pero no lo había hecho.

Bella cerró la novela y apoyó la cara en las manos. Edward estaba casado, se recordó a sí misma. De modo, que no había esperanza alguna. Aún así, cerró los ojos y recordó su sonrisa...

Pero cuando los abrió, casi se cayó de la silla.

Edward estaba apoyado en su escritorio, sonriendo y Bella parpadeó, intentando separar la realidad de la ficción.

Él seguía allí.

– ¿Estabas durmiendo?

–No. Solo estaba... –empezó a decir ella. Pero no sabía cómo terminar la frase. Llegas pronto.

–Lo sé –dijo él. Es que quería hablar contigo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Quería darte las gracias por no decir nada el otro día.

–No tenía por qué hacerlo. No es asunto de nadie.

Edward parecía tan incómodo como ella.

–No sé por qué venir aquí resulta algo tan embarazoso. Al fin y al cabo, soy médico. Es solo que... bueno, me gustaría saber si tú...

En ese momento, empezó a sonar el teléfono.

–Perdona –dijo Bella. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó a esperar.

Cuando estaba terminando con la llamada, la puerta del pasillo se abrió y la enfermera se llevó a Edward.

Solo más tarde, cuando él abandonó la clínica, Bella recordó que Edward había empezado a decir: «me gustaría saber si tú...»

¿Qué habría querido decir?

« ¿Si querrías que yo fuera el padre de tu hijo? Ah, pues sí. Muchas gracias.», imaginaba Bella, irónica.

Tenía que hacer algo con su imaginación porque algún día iba a meterla en un buen lío. Quizá era el momento de empezar a leer novelas de terror, se decía.

El jueves, Bella entró en la tienda del hospital para echar un vistazo a la ropita de niño. Estaba mirando unos patucos cuando se encontró con Edward.

–Hola –la saludó él.

–Hola –sonrió Bella. Edward tenía en la mano un diminuto peto vaquero, pero después de mirar el precio, volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. No se le había ocurrido pensar que podría tener hijos. Por alguna extraña razón, había esperado que el suyo fuera el primero. Edward volvió a mirarla y Bella intentó disimular sus pensamientos. ¿Para tu hijo?

–OH, no –sonrió él. Estoy buscando un regalo para una de mis pacientes, añadió, orgulloso… ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Bella no sabía cuánto dinero quería gastarse y le daba vergüenza preguntar, pero como la mayoría de los interinos del hospital no tenía un céntimo, señaló una bolsa que contenía un babero y un chupete.

–Ese es un buen regalo.

–Estupendo. Gracias –dijo él. Después, pareció dudar un momento. Mira, a mí esto no se me da bien, pero... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche?

Bella lo miró, incrédula. Él mismo había estado hablando sobre su chica la noche del partido. ¿Qué clase de mujer creía que era?

–Perdona. Tengo que volver a trabajar –contestó, dándose la vuelta.

–Espera un momento –dijo Edward, tomándola del brazo. ¿Qué he dicho que haya podido molestarte?

–No es lo que has dicho. Es lo que se te ha olvidado.

–No te entiendo.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues deja que te ayude. ¿No te espera tu chica en casa?

Edward la miró, sorprendido, y después soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Te refieres a Sally?

–Sí, Sally.

–Es mi casera. Una señora encantadora de sesenta y cinco años que cuida de mí como si fuera su hijo –explicó él. Bella lo miraba, deseando creerlo. Edward se hizo una cruz a la altura del corazón. Te lo juro. No te mentiría sobre una cosa así.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. – ¿Y sobre qué me mentirías? –preguntó. Cuando él sonrió, Bella se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un lío. Un buen lío.

–A ti no te mentiría. Estoy seguro de que me pillarías siempre.

–Eres muy listo.

–Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. Yo había pensado ir a escuchar un poco de jazz al otro lado del río...

Bella estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. Él solo era la cara, se recordó a sí misma. No sería inteligente...

–Me encantaría.

Después de quedar el viernes a las cinco, se separaron. Bella se decía a sí misma que aquella cita no era tan importante, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en el trabajo durante el resto de la tarde.

Por la noche, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Colocó media docena de trajes sobre la cama y, después de probárselos todos, se decidió por unos pantalones azul marino y un jersey de color crema con rebeca a juego. Esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba salir con hombres. Se volvía loca con aquellas tonterías.

A las cinco menos cuarto del viernes, cuando Bella tenía un nudo en el estómago, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Edward.

–Lo siento muchísimo, pero vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día. Ha habido un accidente en la autopista y tengo que quedarme a trabajar. No sé a qué hora terminaré.

–Lo entiendo –murmuró Bella, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de su desilusión.

–Desgraciadamente, tengo que trabajar todo el fin de semana.

–En fin, así es la vida de los médicos –suspiró ella.

–Bueno, tengo que irme. Ha llegado la ambulancia.

Bella colgó el teléfono, entristecida. Aunque estaba segura de que Edward no estaba mintiendo.

Aquella vez.

En ese momento, recordó las veces que había oído a Reneé llorar en su habitación. El recuerdo formó un nudo en su garganta. ¿Cuántos aniversarios había pasado su madre sola?, se preguntaba. ¿Cuántos de los cumpleaños de Bella se había perdido su padre? No recordaba que hubiera estado en ninguno de ellos.

Cuando salió de la clínica, se sentía triste, pero había tomado una decisión.

Edward podría ser el padre de su hijo. Podría ser... pero era mejor recordar que los médicos no eran buenos padres.

Aquella noche durmió mal y el sábado por la mañana lo pasó en casa de Rosalie, jugando con su sobrina. No le había vuelto a hablar a su hermana sobre la inseminación. Tenía suficiente con comprobar el calendario y contar los días.

Pero por la noche, a solas en su cama, Bella tuvo que admitir que se sentía angustiada. Angustiada porque quizá estaba siendo demasiado dura con Edward. Porque quizá existía la posibilidad de tener una relación con él. Y más angustiada porque vería a Edward el lunes y no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Quizá él no volvería a mencionar la cita, quizá lo había hecho de forma impulsiva y después se había arrepentido.

El fin de semana fue largo y Bella no le dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. El lunes por la mañana, cuando sonó el despertador, estaba agotada. En la clínica, leyó las notas que había dejado la enfermera del fin de semana y preparó un café. Después, volvió a su escritorio y abrió el libro de citas. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que la cita de la una había sido cancelada.

Edward había cancelado su cita.

Bella se decía a sí misma que podría haber mil razones, que no debía tomárselo como algo personal, pero la lógica no la estaba ayudando nada.

Había estado haciéndose preguntas durante todo el fin de semana y aquello hacía que volviera a torturarse.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba volver a ver a Edward y tenía unas ganas tontas de llorar, pero era culpa suya. Había dejado volar su imaginación y tenía que pagar el precio. La próxima vez, se decía a sí misma, no se haría ilusiones.

Durante los días siguientes, se llevó la comida a la oficina para no ir a la cafetería del hospital. Pero el jueves olvidó el almuerzo en casa y decidió arriesgarse. Echó un vistazo por la cafetería y, al no ver a Edward, se sentó a comer su ensalada en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Pero unos minutos después, el ruido de una silla hizo que levantara la mirada.

Y se encontró de frente con aquellos increíbles ojos verdes.

– ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? –preguntó Edward. Era una pregunta retórica porque ya se había sentado. Bella terminó su vaso de agua, preguntándose si habría algún tipo de vacuna para inmunizarla contra aquel hombre. Siento mucho lo del viernes... –empezó a decir él.

–No te preocupes –lo interrumpió Bella. Así era como debía actuar. Indiferente. Ella era una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente. Podía estar con aquel hombre y no dejarse afectar por él. Bueno, tengo que irme.

– ¿Quieres que... lo intentemos mañana? –preguntó Edward.

Bella respiró profundamente, como buscando valor para decirle que no.

–Muy bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Esta historia pertenece a Anne Eames, yo solo jugué un poquito cambiando los personajes a los de crepúsculo escrito por Stephany Meyer_**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Estaba dándole demasiada importancia a una simple cita, pensaba Edward. Quizá había sido un error invitar a Bella a salir. , ¿Qué pasaría si se gustasen de verdad? ¿Qué podría él ofrecerle? Muy poco dinero y menos tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Edward estaba cambiándose en la sala de médicos. Sabía por qué y eso era lo que lo molestaba. Tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, de conocerla, de saber qué cosas le gustaban.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido atraído por una mujer como se sentía atraído por Bella. Aún así, debía tener cuidado. La última vez había sido un desastre. Si hubiera seguido con Valerie se habría arruinado. Ella no había tenido ningún reparo en usar sus tarjetas de crédito más allá del límite, imaginando que pronto él empezaría a ganar mucho dinero y podría pagar sus deudas.

Pero entre Valerie y Bella había una gran diferencia. Los ojos de Bella mostraban inteligencia, personalidad y un gran sentido del humor. Pero si pensaba que era solo su personalidad en lo que estaba interesado, se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo. Entre ellos, existía una química innegable. Y, en lugar de intentar calmar su libido, Edward se preguntaba si debía pasar por la farmacia para comprar un surtido de preservativos.

«Pero, ¿en qué estás pensando?», se dijo, irritado consigo mismo. Ella no le había demostrado que estuviera interesada en ninguna relación, ni física ni de otro tipo. En realidad, siempre parecía un poco incómoda cuando estaban juntos.

Y era mejor no pensar, se decía. Ya era hora de relajarse un poco y pasarlo bien.

Pero cuando vio a Bella, no se relajó en absoluto. Los pantalones le quedaban como un guante y el jersey lila marcaba su más que amplio busto.

Ella sonrió y Edward perdió la cabeza. En aquel momento, le hubiera dado cualquier cosa. Hasta su hijo primogénito, si lo tuviera.

–Hola –dijo, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

–Hola –sonrió ella, nerviosa.

Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir y Edward lanzó un suspiro.

– ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Una suave carcajada se escapó de los rosados labios femeninos.

–No hago esto a menudo.

–Pues ya somos dos –sonrió Edward. La secretaria del turno de noche llegaba en ese momento y Edward tomó a Bella del brazo. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Un poco.

–En la plaza Hart sirven los mejores perritos calientes de la ciudad.

–Eso suena estupendo –dijo ella.

– ¿Te importa si vamos caminando hasta la estación?

–Hace una noche preciosa –sonrió ella, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de octubre. Me apetece dar un paseo.

–Espero que te guste el jazz.

–Me encanta –sonrió Bella. Afortunadamente, porque no podía llevarla a otro sitio, pensaba Edward.

Mientras caminaban juntos hasta Greektown, Edward la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Bella parecía más relajada y él intentaba tranquilizarse, pero aquella mujer lo ponía nervioso.

– ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó, sin saber qué decir.

–Hasta que murió mi madre, vivía con ella en las afueras. Ahora vivo en un apartamento en el centro.

– ¿Y tu padre? –preguntó él. La expresión de Bella le dijo que había tocado un tema doloroso.

–Viajando por el mundo con su novia –contestó ella. Por su tono amargo, Edward descubrió que no se había equivocado.

–Hablando de novias... –sonrió él, señalando la ventana de su casa.

– ¿Sally?

–Sally. Y parece indicar que nos acerquemos –dijo él, tomándola del brazo. Prepárate. Nunca se sabe lo que va a decir.

Sally los saludó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Me alegro de verte, Edward. ¿Te he dicho que mañana van a cortar el agua?

–Sí, Sally. Me lo has dicho –sonrió Edward.

–Me parece que no conozco a tu amiga. Soy Sally Williams.

–Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerla.

–Nunca he visto a Edward con una chica y estaba empezando a pensar mal –sonrió la mujer, guiñándole un ojo. Me alegro de que te diviertas un poco, para variar.

Poco después, se despidieron y siguieron caminando hasta la estación.

–Estabas hablándome de tu padre –dijo Edward

–Era un médico muy conocido. Un hombre que siempre estaba ocupado... fuera de casa.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido el tono de reproche y, absurdamente, sintió la necesidad de demostrarle que no todos los médicos eran iguales.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo dejar de notar la marca de unas diminutas braguitas debajo de su pantalón y se preguntó de qué color serían... y si lo descubriría aquella noche.

Desde luego, no era muy inteligente pensar esas cosas si quería probarle que él no estaba deseando jugar a los médicos. Y tampoco creía que a Isabella Swan le gustara esa clase de juegos.

Parecía una mujer que tenía en alta estima la virtud, alguien que no buscaba seguridad en los brazos de un hombre.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la estación y, cuando subieron al andén, Edward la tomó de la mano. El contacto fue como una corriente eléctrica que subía por su brazo y llegaba hasta su pecho. Algo sorprendente que no había sentido nunca al tocar a una mujer.

Bella no lo miraba y Edward se preguntó si ella había sentido lo mismo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por entrar en aquella preciosa cabecita y leer sus pensamientos.

Había ocurrido tan rápido que Bella no había tenido tiempo de pensar.

El contacto con la mano del hombre la hacía desear que el tren no llegara nunca y miró hacia otro lado para disimular. No quería que Edward supiera cuánto la excitaba su proximidad, cómo despertaba en ella algo primitivo que era como un reto para sus convicciones sobre la pureza y la paciencia. No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si él la besaba.

Pero lo pensaba. Y, si era sincera consigo misma, lo estaba deseando.

Un poco después, llegó el tren y Edward soltó su mano para entrar con el resto de los pasajeros.

Se sentaron y Bella miró los largos dedos del hombre, como si quisiera conjurarlos para que volvieran a los suyos. Como no lo conseguía, suspiró, admirando el paisaje de Detroit a través de la ventanilla.

Él no hablaba demasiado y parecía un poco distraído. Quizá estaba cansado, se decía, o pensando en algún paciente.

Bella se movió un poco en el asiento y su muslo rozó la pierna de Edward.

Él no se apartó. Y ella tampoco.

El tren paró con brusquedad en la siguiente estación y su pecho se aplastó contra el brazo del hombre.

– ¿Disfrutas del paseo? –preguntó él, pasándole torpemente un brazo por la espalda.

–Sí –contestó ella.

–Me alegro.

«Menuda conversación», pensó Bella, disimulando una sonrisa.

Poco después llegaron a la plaza Hart. Cuando salieron del tren, Edward volvió a tomar su mano y, aquella vez, ella la apretó con una sonrisa.

La orilla del río estaba llena de quioscos y, en el anfiteatro, una banda tocaba música de jazz.

Caminaron hasta la barandilla que los separaba del río Detroit y, más allá, de Canadá, y el mundo pareció desaparecer para los dos. Las luces del Casino Windsor brillaban en las quietas aguas y Bella disfrutaba de la presencia masculina a su lado.

–Gracias –dijo él entonces.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por traerme aquí.

–Tú eres el que me ha traído –rió ella. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

–Yo te he pedido que vinieras, pero tú me has dado el motivo –insistió él, mirándola con aquellos ojos tan verdes. Me he convertido en un tipo muy aburrido.

–Pues yo soy el remedio para eso. .

–Me alegro –susurró Edward, inclinándose hacia ella. Bella cerró los ojos, preparada para recibir un beso, pero cuando sintió los labios del hombre en la frente, tuvo que ahogar un gemido de desilusión. Edward se colocó tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, para mirar el río. Bella nunca se había sentido más segura y, sin embargo, asustada, más protegida y, sin embargo, vulnerable. Pero no cambiaría aquel momento por nada del mundo. Eran una pareja perfecta, pensaba, sintiendo la barbilla del hombre en su cuello. ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó él, unos segundos después.

–No tengo prisa.

–Me alegro. Yo también estoy muy a gusto así –dijo Edward. La música de jazz sonaba a su lado y él empezó a moverse, llevando el ritmo. Bella Swan... mi ángel celestial. Eres como un trocito de cielo.

Bella rió nerviosa.

–Nunca me habían llamado ángel celestial. Quizá deberías hablar con mis hermanas.

– ¿Y qué me dirían?

–Probablemente que soy demasiado independiente y obstinada como para ser un ángel.

– ¿Por qué?

Bella no podía contarle el ejemplo más reciente de su obstinación. Aunque quizá tendría que hacerlo algún día. Pero, por el momento, no dejaría que nada estropease la noche.

–Tendrás que preguntarle a ellas –contestó Bella.

–Creo que es hora de taponar nuestras arterias con un perrito caliente. ¿Qué te parece? –sonrió él, tomando su mano.

–Estupendo –mintió ella. No era precisamente en comida en lo que estaba pensando.

Comieron sentados en el anfiteatro, mientras escuchaban al grupo de jazz y Bella no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la situación. Dos semanas antes, Edward no era más que una cara. Y, de repente, en unas horas, se había convertido en mucho más. Era un hombre amable y cálido, en absoluto pretencioso y arrogante como había creído. Y si se sabía guapo, no lo demostraba.

Mientras no hubiera quedado embarazada de su hijo... ¿Cómo podría explicarle algo así?

Bella solo llevaba un par de días de retraso y, con su ciclo irregular, no era para sentirse alarmada.

Pero si estaba embarazada y seguía viendo a Edward, ¿cuándo sería el mejor momento para decírselo? ¿Y qué pensaría él cuando le dijera que iba a tener un hijo suyo?

Bella sabía lo que pensaría. Que lo había engañado. Él no estaba buscando eso y no era justo...

-¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó Edward, poniendo el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Estás temblando. Quizá deberíamos marcharnos.

– ¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?

–Me temo que sí.

–Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos –sonrió ella. Lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias, Edward.

Él la besó delicadamente en los labios y el corazón de Bella se llenó de emoción.

–Yo también –dijo él. ¿Crees que podríamos repetirlo otro día?

–Claro –contestó ella, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero la verdad era que sus sentimientos por el doctor Cullen iban mucho más allá de lo que hubiera esperado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Edward no la llamó en todo el fin de semana. Y tampoco le llegó el período. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le daba más angustia, aunque se decía a sí misma que ninguna de ellas significaba nada. Pero, de vuelta al trabajo el lunes siguiente, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj.

Cinco minutos después de la una, Edward entró en la clínica y el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol, una camiseta y vaqueros gastados.

Nunca le había parecido más sexy.

–Hola. ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? –sonrió él, mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

– ¿Eso es un disfraz? –rió ella, más por nervios que por otra cosa.

–Me estoy volviendo paranoico. No quiero que nadie me vea entrar aquí –dijo Edward

–Yo te veo –le recordó ella.

–Eso es diferente –dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Aunque Bella esperaba que no fuera así. Quería preguntarte una cosa... ¿alguna vez ves los resultados de esta clínica? Ya sabes, gente que por fin logra tener un hijo.

–No. Mi trabajo consiste en atender a los donantes –contestó ella, incómoda.

–Me imagino que habrá muchas parejas que se beneficien de la inseminación artificial.

–No siempre son parejas –dijo Bella. Pero se arrepintió inmediatamente.

–Bueno, claro. Pero no habrá muchas mujeres solteras que lo hagan, ¿no?

–Cada día más –contestó ella. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar de conversación. Bella deseaba que sonara el teléfono, que Llegara otro donante, cualquier cosa...

En ese momento, dos mujeres mayores entraban en la clínica con un carrito lleno de caramelos.

Edward se cubrió la cara con la visera y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Las dos mujeres, vestidas con el mandil rosa de las voluntarias, se plantaron frente a su escritorio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Hola. Me llamo Millie. Y ella es mi hermana Hazel. Somos voluntarias y nos dedicamos a comprar juguetes para los niños enfermos –dijo una de ellas.

– ¿Han venido a que les compre caramelos?

Millie se inclinó hacia ella, conspiradora.

–Esta no es nuestra ruta normal, pero los médicos del ala nueva son unos tacaños. No sabes el trabajo que nos cuesta sacarles dinero para juguetes.

–Es verdad –asintió Hazel. Como son nuevos, no están acostumbrados a colaborar.

–Tú también debes de ser nueva, ¿no? –Preguntó Millie . ¿Estás casada, tienes niños?

– ¡Millie! Ese no es asunto tuyo.

Bella rió, encantada con aquel excéntrico par de señoras y, sobre todo, por la distracción.

–Me temo que no. Estoy soltera.

– ¿Una chica tan guapa como tú? ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres? –Exclamó la mujer, mirando a Edward que, sentado en una de las sillas, hacía todo lo posible por taparse la cara. ¿Y ese no te gusta? –preguntó en voz baja.

Hazel miró entonces la pared y vio el cartel que indicaba donde estaban.

–Millie, ¿sabes qué es esto? –preguntó a su hermana.

Bella miró entonces a las mujeres como si las viera por primera vez.

– ¡Un momento! ¡Ustedes tienen que ser Millie y Hazel, las del crucero de Ángela y Kevin!

–Pues sí –asintió Millie. ¿Conoces a los Weber?

–Ángela es muy amiga mía. Ella me consiguió este trabajo.

–Vaya, vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo –sonrió la mujer. En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Mientras anotaba la cita, Bella veía por el rabillo del ojo a las dos mujeres riéndose y se imaginaba de qué. El pobre Edward debía estar pasándolo fatal.

De repente, Millie abrió los ojos como platos.

–Ahora lo entiendo. Vaya, vaya, vaya...

– ¿Qué? –Susurró Hazel. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

–Yo creo que está aquí para... ya sabes.

–No, no lo sé. Cuéntamelo.

–Por favor, Hazel, qué despistada eres –dijo Millie, inclinándose sobre el oído de su hermana.

– ¡No me digas! –rió Hazel, tapándose la cara con las manos. Afortunadamente, la puerta del pasillo se abrió en ese momento y Bella escuchó los pasos de Edward, alejándose. Hazel se acercó a la mesa y tomó un ejemplar de la revista Playboy que miró, boquiabierta.

–Deja eso, Hazel. No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte –dijo su hermana, sacando una bolsa de caramelos del carrito que Bella pagó, encantada. Bueno, encantada de conocerte... ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Isabella, pero solo llámeme Bella

–Muy bien, Bella. Hasta pronto.

Bella se despidió y, cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron, soltó una carcajada. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contestar. Afortunadamente, era su hermana y, entre risas, le contó lo que había pasado. Lo que no mencionó fue el nombre del guapo donante.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward apareció frente a su mesa.

–Casi me pillan –río él. Son dos señoras encantadoras, pero famosas por su manía de emparejar a la gente –añadió, quitándose la gorra. Si no hay ninguna emergencia, tengo libre el jueves por la noche. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

¿Era bueno que supiera que ella siempre estaba libre?, se preguntaba Bella. ¿No debería hacerse la dura?

–Muy bien. ¿Te apetece cenar en mi casa?

–Nunca digo que no a una cena casera –sonrió Edward. Bueno, te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella lo miraba alejarse, con expresión soñadora. Si no pensara que podía haber una posibilidad de estar embarazada, ¿seguiría sintiendo aquel deseo por Edward Cullen?, se preguntaba.

La respuesta le llegó alta y clara. Pero, concentrándose en el trabajo, hizo lo que pudo por ignorarla.

Bella cortaba tomates para la ensalada, mientras Rosalie metía la lasaña en el horno.

– ¿Tienes algún plan para el jueves por la noche? –preguntó su hermana.

–Pues... la verdad es que sí –contestó ella. Rosalie la miró con una ceja levantada. No quiero que te pongas pesada, pero tengo una cita.

– ¿Con alguien que conozco?

–Lo conociste después del partido. Edward

–Pero creí que...

–Nos equivocamos –la interrumpió Bella. Después le explicó lo de Sally y que habían salido el viernes anterior. De la clínica no dijo nada, por supuesto.

De repente, su hermana se quedó mirándola fijamente.

–Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo y aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

–Sí. El día del partido.

Rosalie la miró, con expresión dolorida.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado?

–Rosalie, perdóname. Pensaba contártelo... si había algo que contar.

– ¿Quieres decir...?

–No lo sé –la interrumpió Bella, moviendo la ensalada. Estoy pensando en hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

–Yo tengo una. Vamos, la lasaña tiene que esperar unos minutos de todas maneras –dijo su hermana, secándose las manos. Bella se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de baño, sintiéndose emocionada y preocupada a la vez. Pero, al menos, no estaba sola. Rosalie buscó en el mueble que había debajo del lavabo y sacó una cajita mojada. Las cañerías goteaban un poco hasta hace un mes, pero seguro que el interior está intacto –murmuró, nerviosa, mientras abría la caja. Las instrucciones no se ven muy bien, pero parece que todo está en orden. Lo único que tienes que hacer después de usarlo es esperar unos minutos para ver si se vuelve azul –explicó. ¿Quieres que espere en el dormitorio o me voy a la cocina?

–Espera –dijo Bella, empujando a su hermana fuera del cuarto de baño. No tardaré nada.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta unos minutos más tarde, no había necesidad de decir nada. Su cara debió revelarlo porque Rosalie se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Lo siento, cariño. Quizá la próxima vez.

Bella dejó que su hermana la consolase, con el corazón encogido. ¿Tendría que pasar por una interminable espera, como les había ocurrido a sus hermanas?, se preguntaba.

Rosalie le dio un pañuelo y Bella se secó las lágrimas.

–Estaba casi segura porque llevo más de una semana de retraso. Pero debería haberme acordado...

–Sí. Ya sabes: la maldición de las Swan. Podemos saltarnos un período y no pasa nada.

Bella se sonó la nariz, intentando animarse. Había sido absurdo pensar que funcionaría la primera vez. Tendría que volver a intentarlo hasta que lo consiguiera.

–Gracias, Rosalie

– ¿Para qué están las hermanas?

Cuando volvieron a la cocina, encontraron a Emmett sentando a Keri en su sillita y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar otra vez.

Más tarde, de vuelta en su casa, se puso un pijama de franela y se metió entre las frías sábanas. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, mojando la almohada y ella las dejaba caer, sintiéndose tan triste como el día que se había inseminado.

Se preguntaba si aquello sería un mensaje. ¿Estaría Dios diciéndole que esperase un poco más? ¿Que Edward podría ser el hombre de su vida? ¿Que quizá debería tener un hijo de la forma tradicional?

Ella nunca había creído en las coincidencias. Su madre siempre decía que Dios tenía un plan, que había una razón para todo.

A través de la ventana, Bella observaba caer los primeros copos de nieve. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar unos ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa.

_Bueno y como no podía faltar, tengo que mandar un saludo a la única, Mi amiga Karen Montoya gracias a ti por todo. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a todas las que se pasan por esta historia. Cariños enormes Betty Cyllen, Exodo0o ,Daganegra tamini y obvio a Kanicami Cullen _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

El jueves por la noche, Bella miraba por la ventana, preocupada por la inminente llegada de Edward. ¿Había sido buena idea cenar en su casa?, se preguntaba. Era un piso de lujo que podía pagar gracias a la herencia de su madre, un hecho que era mejor mantener escondido por el momento. Los hombres que había conocido hasta entonces se dividían en dos categorías: los que, de repente, demostraban un enorme interés por conocer el estado de su cuenta corriente y los que no podían soportar que una mujer tuviera más dinero que ellos.

Quería creer que Edward era diferente, que él no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías, pero era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Estaba en la cocina, comprobando el asado cuando sonó el teléfono. Bella cerró la puerta del horno de un portazo. Sabía quién llamaba.

Edward le explicó que tenía que quedarse a trabajar porque había muchos pacientes de urgencias.

– ¿Puedo ir más tarde?

–La cena estará preparada dentro de una hora –dijo ella. Durante ese tiempo, había esperado charlar con Edward para conocerse un poco mejor... pero quizá podría arreglarlo. Bella tuvo una idea. ¿No sería mejor cenar en tu casa?

–Si a ti no te importa –dijo él.

–En absoluto.

–Estupendo. En cuanto termine mi turno, saldré corriendo. Llamaré a Sally para decirle que te abra la puerta.

Después de guardar la cena en una cesta, Bella se dirigió a casa de Edward.

– ¡Vaya! Eso huele muy bien –sonrió Sally al verla.

–Hola, Sally. No es más que un asado. Sally le guiñó un ojo mientras subía las escaleras.

–No conozco a ningún hombre al que no le guste el asado –sonrió la mujer, abriendo la puerta del apartamento. Este es. Que lo paséis bien.

–Gracias –sonrió Bella, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El apartamento era lo que había esperado. Una sola habitación que hacía las veces de salón y dormitorio, una cocina francesa y un pequeño cuarto de baño. En el salón dormitorio, .un sofá marrón, una mesa de fórmica, dos sillas y una cama plegable que Edward había dejado sin hacer. Frente a la ventana, un banco de ejercicios con pesas.

Bella dejó la cesta en la cocina y, después de colgar su abrigo, se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía atrevida por invadir un espacio tan íntimo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sonriendo, se puso las sábanas sobre la cara. Olían a la colonia de Edward. Recordaba cómo él la había abrazado en la plaza, cómo la había besado fugazmente en los labios y... cómo ella había deseado mucho más.

Y también recordó el asado y se levantó de la cama de un salto para meterlo en el horno. Después, volvió a mirar alrededor. ¿Debería hacer la cama?, se preguntaba. Eso dejaría claro que ella no quería... Aunque Bella no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería aquella noche.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cama, vio un equipo estéreo en una esquina de la habitación y decidió poner un poco de música. De nuevo, se preguntaba si a Edwrad le gustaría bailar. Casi podía sentirlo pegado a ella, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música...

Frustrada por sus propios pensamientos, Bella volvió a la cocina y empezó a sacar platos, cubiertos e incluso una vela que colocó en medio de la mesa.

Cuando todo estaba preparado, se sentó en el sofá y echó un vistazo a las revistas médicas que había en el suelo.

Pero cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera, su corazón empezó a latir, desbocado. Se sentía como una joven novia esperando que su marido volviera de trabajar. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo hacia la puerta y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento Edward se sentía exhausto, pero saber que ella lo esperaba en casa levantaba su ánimo.

– ¡Qué bien huele! –sonrió, mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Cuando Bella se acercó, Edward sacó la rosa que llevaba escondida en la espalda. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Ella tomó la flor, sorprendida. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Me encontré con Ángela cuando salía del hospital. Le dije que íbamos a cenar juntos, y ella me contó que era tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Bella se encogió de hombros. –No quería que te sintieras obligado a comprarme algo –murmuró, acariciando los suaves pétalos. Pero gracias. Es preciosa.

–Voy a buscar algo donde ponerla –dijo él, yendo a la cocina. Como no tenía ningún jarrón, sacó de la nevera una botella de vino medio vacía y, después de enjuagarla, colocó la rosa dentro.

–Ya está. Problema resuelto. Pero ahora no tenemos vino para cenar.

–A mí no me gusta mucho el vino. Si tomo un par de copas, no puedo conducir –rió ella, abriendo la puerta del horno para comprobar el asado.

El la observaba, preguntándose si siempre estaría tan nerviosa al lado de un hombre. La verdad era que le gustaba que fuera así. Había conocido muchas mujeres que no disimulaban lo que querían, y no era precisamente conocerlo como persona, sino lo que podían conseguir de él, en la cama o en el futuro. Pero estaba seguro de que Bella no era así.

– ¿Asado? ¿Cómo sabías que es mi plato favorito? –sonrió Edward, tomándola por la cintura. Cuando la volvió hacia él, se perdió inmediatamente en aquellos ojos Chocolates. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que... lo comí –murmuró. Aquello no había sonado nada bien. Edward esperaba que Bella se diera cuenta de que se refería... al asado. ¿Me da tiempo de darme una ducha? –preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

–Claro –contestó ella. Edward la observó sacando el asado del horno y se dio cuenta de que se sentía más en casa que nunca. Hasta aquella noche, su apartamento solo había sido un lugar para dormir.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos más tarde, la mesa estaba puesta. Con la rosa, la vela encendida y la música, su apartamento parecía, por primera vez, un hogar. La mujer que había conseguido aquel milagro estaba frente a la ventana.

–Gracias –murmuró, tomando su mano.

–Aún no lo has probado –dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de la boca del hombre.

Edward no pudo resistir el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y, aquella vez, no la besó en la frente. Bella abrió los labios y la lengua del hombre se hundió ansiosamente en su boca. Cuando ella lanzó un gemido, Edward sintió una presión en la entrepierna.

Sus sentidos estaban borrachos con la música, el olor a comida y el cálido, intoxicante aroma de la mujer que tenía en los brazos.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse, respirando con dificultad.

–Llevo algún tiempo deseando hacer esto.

–Yo también –dijo Bella. Tímidamente, tomó su mano y lo condujo a la mesa. Pero ahora es tiempo de otros placeres.

Era perfecta, pensaba Edward. Todo en ella era perfecto. Y lo mejor era que no parecía darse cuenta.

Bella sirvió el asado. La carne era jugosa y tierna y Edward emitía sonidos de aprobación con cada bocado.

–Está riquísimo –sonrió. Ella parecía encantada, aunque Edward se dio cuenta de que apenas comía. ¿No tienes hambre?

–Estuve picando un poco y se me ha quitado el apetito –dijo ella. Pero tú sigue comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Edward la ayudó a quitar la mesa, insistiendo en que él fregaría los platos por la mañana y después la llevó hasta el sofá.

–Bella... –empezó a decir, pensativo. Esto ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa.

– ¿La cena?

–Eso también –sonrió él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo. Eres una chica muy especial...

– ¿Pero? –lo interrumpió ella, al ver dudas en la cara del hombre.

–Pero, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte yo? –preguntó Edward, señalando a su alrededor. Desde luego, dinero no... Y tiempo ya sabes que no tengo mucho.

–Quizá debería marcharme –murmuró Bella, intentando levantarse, pero él se lo impidió. –Por favor, no te enfades. –Mira, soy mayorcita. Si no quieres volver a verme, dímelo.

Edward lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Si no quiero volver a verte? –Repitió, incrédulo. Me gustaría verte todos los días, igual que ahora. Y mucho más –dijo, sin pensar, acariciando su cara. Nada me gustaría más que hacerte el amor ahora mismo, besar cada centímetro de tu piel, oírte murmurar mi nombre por la mañana... –Edward, yo...

–Pero no voy a forzarte a nada, Bella. Quiero que pienses en lo que te estás metiendo. Y si decides que no es lo que quieres, lo entenderé –la interrumpió él. Me quedaría hecho polvo, por supuesto, pero intentaría entenderlo –añadió, sonriendo. Bella intentó sonreír a su vez. ¿Sigues queriendo marcharte? –No.

–Me alegro –suspiró él aliviado. No hay ningún momento bueno para hablar de estas cosas pero... quiero que sepas que me hice la prueba del SIDA antes de visitar la clínica. Y no he estado con nadie desde entonces. En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie –explicó, nervioso. Sé que no es muy romántico, pero es mejor decirlo ahora que... quiero decir, por si acaso...

–Edward –lo interrumpió ella, apartando la mirada. Yo... soy virgen.

Edward se quedó atónito y tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

–Bueno, ángel celestial, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Al escuchar su tono divertido, Bella levantó los ojos.

–Lo que se nos ocurra –contestó, animada. Podía confiar en aquel hombre y lo sabía.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Completamente.

–Pero... a tu ritmo.

–Me temo que sí. Y lo mejor será que me vaya ahora mismo –suspiró ella, besándolo fugazmente en los labios. Él la siguió hasta la puerta, deseando otro beso, pero sin atreverse a pedirlo. Bella tomó su abrigo de la percha y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Ha sido un cumpleaños estupendo, Edward. Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

Durante todo el mes, por acuerdo tácito, Edward y Bella evitaron verse en su apartamento, optando por largos paseos a la orilla del río.

Un martes, con la nieve cayendo sobre la ciudad, fueron juntos a comer a la cafetería del hospital, algo que no habían hecho hasta entonces para evitar rumores.

Bella estudiaba la relajada expresión de Edward y, a pesar del frío, sintió un cierto calor por dentro. En momentos como aquel, se preguntaba si debía contarle lo de su experiencia en la clínica. Habían pasado dos meses, pero seguía dudando. En realidad, él no tenía por qué saberlo y abriría una discusión que no estaba preparada para compartir con él por el momento; su deseo de tener un hijo. Lo último que deseaba era que Edward pensase que él no era más que una forma de conseguir su objetivo.

Y, en realidad, desde que había conocido a Edward, su objetivo había cambiado. Bella quería algo más que un hijo.

Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro y muchas veces ni siquiera tenían necesidad de hablar. Como en aquel momento, cuando él tomó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa.

– ¡Bella! –escucharon entonces una voz familiar. Millie y Hazel estaban a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hace siglos que no te vemos –dijo Millie, sin disimular que estaba leyendo el nombre de Edward en la placa de su bata. ¿No eres tú el joven que trabaja con el doctor Weber?

–Sí, señora –contestó él.

–Sabía que tu cara me resultaba familiar.

Hazel apartó a su hermana para acercarse a Edward

–Yo soy Hazel y ella es mi hermana Millie. Somos muy amigas de los Weber –explicó, orgullosa.

–Encantado de conocerlas –sonrió Edward.

–Mira qué coincidencia, –empezó a decir Millie, Hazel y yo nos estábamos preguntando si podrías hacernos un favor. Tenemos dos entradas para El cascanueces y no podemos ir.

– ¿No podemos? –preguntó Hazel.

Millie le dio un codazo en las costillas.

–¡Ay! –exclamó su hermana, sorprendida. Pero después se dio cuenta de que Millie tenía un plan. Ah, no, claro. No podemos ir. Qué pena.

–Son para el jueves. Es el día de Acción de Gracias, pero hemos pensado que a lo mejor querrías ir. Seria una pena desperdiciar unas entradas tan buenas.

Bella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular la risa. Las dos hermanas eran tan sutiles como un tanque, pero adorables y bien intencionadas.

–Me encantaría –dijo por fin. Y seguro que encuentro a alguien que quiera ir conmigo –añadió, para proteger a Edward.

Millie miró de uno a otro y después tomó a su hermana del brazo.

–Bueno, mañana te llevaremos las entradas –se despidió. Que lo paséis bien.

En cuanto desaparecieron, Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

–Todo el hospital lo sabrá antes de media hora.

–No sé –rió Bella. Les gusta jugar a las celestinas, pero no creo que se dediquen a ir por ahí hablando de la gente.

–Espero que tengas razón.

– ¿Tanto te importaría si la gente se enterase?

–No –sonrió él. Solo estoy intentando evitar los cotilleos. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres, sobre todo los médicos.

Bella sonrió. Le encantaba el lado protector de Edward. Él no se preocupaba por él mismo, sino por lo que otros pudieran decir sobre ella.

–Me encantaría preparar un pavo el día de Acción de Gracias. Podría dejarlo en el horno y estaría listo para después del ballet.

– ¿No vas a cenar en casa de tu hermana?

–Se ha ido a California a pasar unos días con Alice –explicó ella. Edward apretó su mano y la temperatura de la habitación pareció aumentar varios grados.

–Le pediré a Jake que haga mi turno. Pero no hace falta que te molestes en cocinar. Podemos ir al ballet y después comer cualquier cosa.

–No me molesta. La verdad es que me encanta.

– ¿Quieres decir que por fin voy a conocer tu apartamento?

–Sí –contestó ella. En realidad, no podía retrasarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

–Tengo que advertirte una cosa –murmuró Edward, inclinándose hacia ella. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder aguantar sin tocarte. ¿Seguro que quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

Bella se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo, pero había tomado una decisión.

–Sí. Estoy completamente segura.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería sin decir una palabra. Bella sabía exactamente lo que había hecho…

La multitud que había acudido al centro de Detroit para disfrutar del desfile del día de Acción de Gracias había disminuido considerablemente cuando Edward y Bella salieron del teatro.

Pasearon de la mano hasta su apartamento y, cuando Bella abrió la puerta,Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

– ¡Vaya! Qué sitio más elegante –exclamó. Bella tomó su abrigo y lo colgó en el armario del pasillo, encantada con el cumplido. ¡Y menuda vista! –añadió, frente al ventanal desde el que podía verse el río.

Media hora más tarde, Edward estaba haciendo puré de patata, mientras Bella preparaba la salsa y poco después, los dos estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de un delicioso pavo.

Pero cuando terminaron de cenar, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba pálida e insistió en quitar la mesa y guardar los platos en el lavaplatos, mientras ella se relajaba en el sofá.

Cuando terminó, la vio leyendo un periódico de noticias económicas y tuvo que sonreír.

–Ella cocina, entiende de bolsa... ¿qué otros secretos tienes guardados?

–Ya te gustaría saberlo –sonrió Bella. Y, aunque Edward sabía que estaba bromeando, detectó cierto nerviosismo en su voz. En realidad, sí le gustaría saber muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo podía pagar aquel apartamento? Estaba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad y era un piso de lujo. En caso de que te estés preguntando, sabias inversiones es la respuesta –dijo ella, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

– ¿En serio sabes algo de bolsa?

–No soy una experta, pero sé algo. Si lo haces bien, los dividendos son un buen suplemento anual.

–El día que me sobre un dólar, tendré que dártelo a ti –dijo Edward. Bella sonrió y después volvió a la lectura.

Edward se preguntaba cuántos suplementos harían falta para pagar un apartamento como aquel, su coche nuevo, su ropa... No le gustaba andarse con rodeos, pero el recuerdo de Valerie seguía siendo una herida abierta. Tenía que estar seguro.

– ¿Sabes que yo ni siquiera tengo tarjetas de crédito?

Ella pasó la página, sin levantar la cabeza.

–Yo tengo dos. Una la uso a diario y la otra está guardada en mi escritorio, para un caso de emergencia.

– ¿Qué interés se paga por las tarjetas últimamente?

–No lo sé. Yo pago mensualmente, así que no me cobran intereses.

–Chica lista –dijo él. Se preocupaba tontamente. Bella era una mujer honrada. Debería haber sabido que podía confiar en ella y se sentía culpable por dudar. ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Mucho mejor –contestó Bella, sonriendo. Yo... me parece que estaba demasiado emocionada por... lo de esta noche –añadió, bajando los ojos.

Edward sabía a qué se refería y, aunque ninguno de los dos había mencionado el asunto durante todo el día, su propia excitación estaba llegando a niveles preocupantes. Sin embargo, mirándola en aquel momento, pálida y nerviosa, se preguntaba si no se habrían apresurado.

Estaba a punto de decir que quizá debería marcharse cuando ella lo llamó con un gesto. Edward tiró el paño que tenía en la mano y se acercó al sofá. Bella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole el primero de los muchos besos que Edward pensaba compartir con ella durante la noche. Sus labios eran cálidos e invitadores y no había error; le estaba dando permiso. Después de un segundo beso, más profundo, la tomó en brazos, levantándola del sofá.

–Confías en mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó al ver miedo en sus ojos. Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Yo nunca te haría daño, Bella. Cuando quieras que pare, solo tienes que decírmelo.

–Muy bien.

Edward la llevó al dormitorio y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama. Después, se tumbó a su lado. La luz del salón iluminaba apenas la habitación. Cuando se inclinó para besarla, notó que estaba temblando y lenta, suavemente, le quitó el jersey. Sus pechos amenazaban con escapar del sujetador de encaje que Edward desabrochó con dedos temblorosos.

–Eres preciosa –murmuró. Cuando empezó a acariciar uno de sus pezones, ella cerró los ojos y emitió un leve gemido. Edward, impaciente, le quitó la falda y la dejó solo con las braguitas de encaje. Después, mirándola a los ojos, pasó la mano por su monte de Venus y entre sus muslos, sintiendo la humedad a través de la tela. La expresión de ella le decía que podía seguir y la besó ansiosamente, metiendo la mano por debajo de sus braguitas.

Cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Bella lanzó un gemido y empezó a moverse bajo la mano del hombre, mientras él acariciaba su parte más sensible con el pulgar.

–OH, Edward –murmuró ella, arqueando la espalda.

–Déjate llevar, cariño –dijo él con voz ronca. Su pulgar seguía acariciando cada vez con más fuerza, más deprisa, inclinándose sobre el pecho de ella, jugando con su lengua mientras intentaba controlar su excitación. Un poco después, Bella se quedó muy quieta y levantó los ojos, avergonzada. Edward se colocó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios mientras Bella empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. –Edward, yo...

Él la besó en la frente y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

–Puedes decir cualquier cosa, Bella. No seamos tímidos el uno con el otro.

Ella lo miró, buscando la forma de decirlo. –Yo no tengo hermanos y nunca... nunca... –Mi dulce, inocente Bella –sonrió él, tomando su mano para guiarla hacia abajo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras recorrían su erección a través de la tela y cuando le desabrochó el pantalón y él llenó su mano, Bella lanzó un gemido de sorpresa.

Edward no podía contenerse más y se levantó a toda prisa para quitarse los pantalones. Después, sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos.

– ¿Tenemos que utilizarlo? –preguntó ella.

– ¿Quieres decir que podemos... estás segura?

Ella lo besó y saltó de la cama, cubriéndose modestamente con una almohada.

–Voy a asegurarme.

Edward respiró profundamente, esperando que Bella volviera del cuarto de baño, sorprendido y excitado al darse cuenta de que, obviamente, ella deseaba aquello tanto como él.

Bella volvió a la cama y su sangre se enardeció de nuevo. Pero cuando se tumbó y la besó en los labios, notó que estaba temblando.

–Bella, ¿pasa algo?

Ella miró fugazmente hacia abajo.

–Es solo que... eres tan grande –dijo, sin mirarlo. Quiero decir...

Él la tomó en sus brazos, riendo.

–Ángel mío, eres maravillosa para el ego de un hombre –murmuró, besándola con fuerza. Confía en mí. No habrá ningún problema –añadió, deslizando la mano por su vientre, buscando lo que quería. Cuando pensó que era el momento, abrió las piernas de ella con sus rodillas. Con un brazo bajo su cintura, la abrió poco a poco, introduciéndose en su húmeda cueva. Intentaba controlarse para no hacerlo demasiado rápido, pero podía sentir que Bella se tensaba. Relájate, cariño. Solo será una pequeña molestia. No te va a doler.

Las embestidas del hombre se volvían más y más fuertes, esperando romperla con el mínimo dolor.

Pero entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que la había penetrado completamente y que no había nada en su camino. Su cerebro registró ese hecho, pero cuando Bella levantó las caderas hacia él, la pasión reemplazó a la confusión.

Él la besó en la boca y la montó con fuerza, jadeando, sus lenguas imitando el ritmo de sus sudorosos cuerpos.

Unos minutos después, cayó sobre ella, temblando espasmódicamente.

–Bella –susurró. Ella acariciaba la espalda masculina, disfrutando de aquella nueva intimidad. Y Edward supo que volvería a hacerla suya aquella noche.

Al amanecer, Edward saltó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tenía que estar en el hospital en menos de una hora. Su mente empezó a repasar la noche anterior, pero no quería dejarse arrastrar por oscuros pensamientos. En cuanto estuvo vestido, besó a una adormilada Bella y salió corriendo hacia el hospital.

Solo cuando estaba en el tren dejó que las dudas tomasen forma. Mientras la abrazaba, nada había tenido importancia excepto hacer el amor con ella. Pero en la fría mañana, sin tenerla a su lado, no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas. No quería pensar mal de Bella, pero había cosas que no entendía.

Primero, su apartamento. Aunque hiciera sabias inversiones, era necesario tener dinero para ello. Mucho dinero. Bella le había contado que su madre nunca había trabajado fuera de su casa y que no tenía buenas relaciones con su padre, de modo que ¿de dónde salía el dinero?

Y cuando hicieron el amor... Ella le había dicho que era virgen y, sin embargo, no había evidencia física de ello. Podría haber tenido algún tipo de accidente; era habitual que las chicas perdieran la virginidad por un pequeño accidente o algún tipo de exploración médica. Esas cosas pasaban.

Edward se apartó el Pelo de la frente y se apoyó en la ventana. No podía soportar aquellas dudas.

Además, se preguntaba qué tipo de protección había usado Bella antes de hacer el amor. En el momento, no había querido pensarlo porque estaba demasiado excitado.

Cuando salió de la estación, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello eran tonterías, que había conocido a una mujer maravillosa y que la única razón para sentirse incómodo era que todo era perfecto con ella. Pero, cuando estaba poniéndose la bata en la sala de médicos, se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas de Isabella Swan que no conocía. Le gustase o no, su instinto nunca lo engañaba. Ella estaba escondiendo algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un saludo especial a:<strong>  
><strong>roxii_cullen Exodo0o, Grandmas_blue_eyed_angel, Hadelqui, Betty Cullen, Dulce Amor, Alis Cullen Swan, Supattinsondecullen, kanikcami_cullen<strong>

**Un besos grande a todas ustedes gracias por su apoyo, y por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia, **

**Karen Amiga como siempre eres la mejor Gracias por tu paciencia nos vemos pronto I miss you Bye…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Bella se subió la sábana hasta el cuello, echando de menos el calor de Edward. El aroma de su colonia en la almohada volvía a excitarla.

Bella sonrió. Por fin lo había hecho, pensaba poniendo la mano entre sus piernas. Y había sobrepasado todos sus sueños.

Nunca se habría imaginado que sería tan maravilloso. Había sentido un ligero dolor, pero nada comparado con lo delicioso que había sido sentir a Edward dentro de ella. Deseaba que hubiera una próxima vez, muchas veces. Sabía que nunca volvería a sentirse completa sin aquel hombre.

Cuando miró el despertador vio que eran las ocho y cuarto. Tenía el día libre y podía dormir hasta las doce si quisiera. Y quizá debería hacerlo. Durante las últimas semanas no había dormido bien.

Bella cerró los ojos e imaginó a Edward a su lado. Esperaba que él la llamase pronto para volver a escuchar su voz.

Pero cuando Edward la llamó a las siete, nada fue como ella había previsto. Él le dio las gracias por la noche anterior casi con frialdad y le dijo que tendría que trabajar durante todo el fin de semana. No dijo que la llamaría al día siguiente ni mencionó cuándo volverían a verse y eso la dejó herida y confusa.

Mientras tomaba un baño caliente, Bella intentaba entender la actitud del hombre. Seguramente la habría llamado entre paciente y paciente y, además, debía de estar muy cansado. Probablemente, no había mencionado lo de volver a verse porque, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, le parecería obvio.

Pero estaba segura de que pasaba algo. Aquel tono frío en su voz... pensaba mientras veía desaparecer las burbujas entre sus dedos. Cuando pensó que Edward podría desaparecer de su vida, Bella se echó a llorar.

Antes de quitarse el abrigo el lunes por la mañana, Bella tomó el libro de citas y vio que la de la una había sido cancelada. Había sospechado que ocurriría y aún así sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Insegura, pensaba que quizá él se había sentido decepcionado por su poca experiencia en la cama. Y, sin embargo, creía que para Edward todo había sido tan especial como para ella.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la silla y escondió la cara entre las manos. ¿Qué había hecho para alejarlo?, se preguntaba. ¿Había parecido demasiado ansiosa? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Edward de que lo que ella deseaba era un matrimonio y una familia? ¿Era eso? ¿Iba todo demasiado rápido?

Bella se levantó de la silla y se quitó el abrigo, confusa. ¿Cuándo entendería a los hombres?

Durante los días siguientes, Edward no la llamó y Bella comió en la clínica. No quería encontrarse con él en la cafetería del hospital. No quería que pensara que lo estaba buscando. Si quería verla, sabía dónde encontrarla.

Pero el viernes, decidió que aquello era una tontería. La cafetería era un sitio público y no pensaba seguir escondiéndose.

Diez minutos más tarde, se dirigió hacia allí. Su paso era decidido, como si estuviera retando a Edward mentalmente.

Cuando entró, buscó una mesa vacía. Él no estaba por ninguna parte.

Mentalmente, se sentía segura, pero su estómago se había cerrado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para comer la ensalada. Después de tomar un poco de té, se sintió mejor y sacó la novela del bolso. Al menos en sus novelas siempre había un final feliz.

Casi había terminado un capítulo cuando notó que alguien se sentaba frente a ella. Bella levantó la cara y allí estaba él. Aquella vez, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar si podía sentarse.

–Hola –dijo Edward. Bella guardó la novela en su bolso y empezó a levantarse. Espera –la rogó él, sujetando su bandeja. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Mira, Bella, tú eres una persona muy especial, pero yo no estoy preparado para...

–Deja que yo termine la frase. ¿Una relación? Muy típico –lo interrumpió ella, irónica. Y supongo que el día de Acción de Gracias, no te acordabas.

–No es eso, Bella.

– ¿No? Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Me encantaría saberlo.

–Muy bien. Si insistes –dijo él. Ella se cruzó de brazos. Tu apartamento.

– ¿Qué le pasa a mi apartamento?

–Vives por encima de tus posibilidades y...

–Un momento. ¿Quién te ha dicho que vivo por encima de mis posibilidades?

–Bella, por favor. Tu sueldo no puede ser...

–Efectivamente. No sale de mi sueldo. Ya te dije que hago inversiones.

– ¿Y de dónde sacas el dinero para esas inversiones?

– ¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó ella, sorprendida. Algunas personas se volvieron cuando levantó la voz. No es asunto tuyo, pero ya que estás tan interesado, te diré que mi madre me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la bolsa. Era una mujer muy inteligente y tenía un talento especial para descubrir buenas inversiones –explicó. La expresión de Edward se suavizó, pero cuando intentó tomar su mano, Bella se apartó. El malentendido podía haberse aclarado, pero seguía enfadada. Dime cómo creías que pagaba mi apartamento.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Creí que vivías por encima de tus posibilidades, que tenías deudas...

–Ah, además soy una mentirosa.

–Bella…

–Te dije que pagaba mensualmente mis tarjetas de crédito –lo interrumpió ella. Si esto es una cuestión de confianza, cariño, me parece que el problema lo tienes tú, no yo –le espetó. Bella esperó que él dijera algo, pero Edward solo la miraba, sin saber qué decir. Bueno, Edward, mientras tú solucionas tus problemas, te informo que acabas de perder la mejor oportunidad de tu vida –terminó, levantándose y saliendo de la cafetería.

El placer que Bella hubiera podido sentir diciéndole a Edwrad lo que pensaba, desapareció durante el largo y solitario fin de semana. Y, el domingo por la noche, mirando su calendario menstrual, se dio cuenta de que había algo más que la preocupaba. Incluso para una mujer tan irregular como ella, aquello era muy raro.

Pero el fin de semana siguiente, decidió que no podía esperar más y compró una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia. Cuando volvía a casa, las luces de Navidad se encendieron en la avenida Jefferson, pero ni siquiera eso la animaba.

Media hora después, mirando los resultados de la prueba, Bella se negaba a aceptar la verdad que tenía frente a ella.

Estaba embarazada.

Debería estar celebrándolo, se decía. Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado.

Pero no de ese modo.

Lo único que quería en aquel momento era dormir. Bella se tumbó sobre la cama y, en cuanto cerró los ojos, una cara apareció frente a ella, la cara Edward. Pero ya no era solo una cara. Edward era el único hombre con el que había estado, el hombre del que más cercana se había sentido nunca. Y no solo físicamente. Él había conseguido meterse en su corazón. Profundamente. Pero todo estaba perdido.

Bella no quería ponerse a llorar y se levantó de un salto para ir a la habitación donde guardaba los adornos de Navidad. Durante el resto del día se mantuvo ocupada, decorando la casa y escuchando villancicos. De vez en cuando, incluso canturreaba un poco, como si todo fuera bien.

Pero al final, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, se sentó en el sofá y, con el corazón roto, pensó en cómo podría haber sido aquel día si las cosas fueran diferentes.

El miércoles, Ángela y ella fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca del hospital.

Bella hubiera querido contarle a su amiga lo del niño, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo sin ponerse a llorar.

–Te recuerdo que el sábado por la noche tienes que venir a mi fiesta de Navidad –dijo Ángela.

Bella lo había olvidado y se preguntó si Edward también iría.

–Claro. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

–Un acompañante, si quieres –sonrió Ángela, levantando las cejas.

–Prefiero ir sola –dijo Bella.

Ángela la miró, como si esperase una explicación, pero no hubo ninguna. Después de eso, hablaron sobre las vacaciones y sobre los adornos de Navidad hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse.

Pero cuando Bella volvió a su oficina, la Navidad era lo último que había en su mente.

¿Estaría él en la fiesta el sábado?, se preguntaba.

¿Y qué haría si estuviera?

Y lo más importante, pensaba mientras volvía a casa, con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, ¿qué vestido se pondría?

Bella lanzó una carcajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía haberse deprimido de aquel modo?, se preguntaba. Ella tenía un carácter alegre y era una persona luchadora. Si su nuevo objetivo era tener un hijo y un padre para ese hijo, ¿por qué había abandonado tan rápidamente?

Habían discutido.

Y él se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil.

¿Y qué? Mentiría si dijera que no seguía pensando en él día y noche.

Bella subió corriendo a su apartamento y sacó sus mejores vestidos del armario.

Se pondría algo muy alegre y sexy, pensaba, probándose un vestido verde de lentejuelas. Pero cuando intentó abrochárselo, la cremallera no subía. ¿Cómo podía haber engordado tanto?, se preguntaba. No podía ser el niño todavía... El vestido tenía que haber encogido, pensó.

Sonriendo, se puso uno de terciopelo granate con mucho escote que le quedaba perfectamente y destacaba uno de sus rasgos más llamativos.

–Cuidado, Edward Cullen –murmuró, bajándose el escote. Bella Swan va por ti…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

Kevin y Ángela estaban dándole la bienvenida cuando Bella descubrió a Edward en el salón. Estaba muy guapo con un traje de chaqueta azul y corbata roja. Un traje que le sorprendía que poseyera y más que pareciese tan cómodo con él. Había muchas cosas que no sabía de aquel hombre.

Ángela la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia el elegante comedor. Una ponchera de plata decoraba el centro de la mesa, llena de bandejas de canapés. En el bar, un elegante camarero servía las copas.

– ¿Qué prefieres, un cóctel o un vaso de ponche? –preguntó Ángela.

–Ponche, por favor.

– ¿No puedo tentarte con algo más fuerte? –sonrió su amiga.

–No bebo mucho últimamente –contestó ella. Si lo hubiera dicho por un altavoz, no lo habría dejado más claro.

Ángela abrazó a su amiga, riendo.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti.

–Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie –dijo Bella.

–OH, entonces me siento halagada –murmuró

Ángela, sirviéndole un vaso de ponche. ¿Quieres comer algo o prefieres que te presente al resto de los invitados?

–La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre –dijo ella.

Ángela la llevó de la mano hasta la biblioteca, donde la gente estaba tomando copas y charlando animadamente.

–Por cierto, si estás buscando un ginecólogo, te recomiendo al doctor Wilson. Es estupendo –murmuró su amiga.

–Gracias. Aún es un poco pronto, pero lo llamaré cuando llegue el momento.

Uno de los invitados llamó a la anfitriona y Bella se quedó sola en medio de un montón de desconocidos. Pero no quería ir al salón. Edward y ella se encontrarían en el momento adecuado.

Un par de cabecitas asomaron entonces por la puerta del pasillo y Bella se acercó. Los gemelos de Ángela llevaban sendos petos de terciopelo color rojo y estaban para comérselos.

Pensar que pronto ella también...

Edward se acercó al comedor para tomar un canapé y, cuando miró hacia el pasillo, vio a la persona a la que había estado buscando. Bella estaba inclinada al lado de los gemelos de Kevin y Ángela y hablaba animadamente con ellos. El hecho de que a Bella se le dieran bien los niños lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de orgullo.

Pero no sabía por qué se sentía orgulloso de una mujer que, seguramente, lo escupiría a la cara cuando lo viera. Edward se colocó frente a la puerta, esperando que ella lo viera. ¿Estaría esperando que él diera el primer paso o lo ignoraría durante toda la noche?

Antes de decidir si debía arriesgarse a hablar con ella, dos mujeres lo tomaron del brazo.

–¡Doctor Cullen! –exclamó Millie.

–Cuánto nos alegramos de verlo –dijo Hazel.

Edward no sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero las hermanas lo habían empujado hacia Bella.

–Bella, cariño. Estás guapísima. ¿Verdad, Hazel?

–Sí. Me encanta cómo llevas el pelo.

–Muchas gracias. Vosotras también estáis muy guapas.

–Nos gustó mucho tu nota de agradecimiento por las entradas para el ballet –dijo Hazel.

Bella miró a Edward, sonriendo.

–Lo pasamos muy bien.

–Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que seguir saludando a todo el mundo. Que lo paséis bien –dijo Millie, que, por supuesto, tenía todo aquello preparado.

–Sí, sí, tenemos que irnos –sonrió Hazel.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward la miró de arriba abajo y lanzó un silbido de admiración.

– ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

–Me gusta más lo que hay dentro –dijo él. Bella lanzó una carcajada alegre. No parecía enfadada, como había esperado. Podría decirte más cosas, pero me tirarías el ponche a la cara –sonrió él, acercándose. El familiar aroma a la colonia masculina la envolvió.

–No lo haré. Dilo.

Edward tenía los ojos clavados en su escote.

–Estás para comerte –murmuró. Bella... lo siento. Tenías razón. Era un problema de confianza, pero era mi problema.

– ¿Y lo has resuelto?

–Eso espero –contestó él.

–Yo también. No quiero pensar que puede volver a ser un problema entre nosotros –dijo ella, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tomarlo en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla mareada.

–Entonces, ¿me has perdonado?

–Digamos que estás a prueba –sonrió ella, dando un beso en la mejilla. Edward la tomó por los hombros antes de que pudiera apartarse y la besó en la boca. Cuando la soltó, vio que Bella parecía sorprendida.

– ¿No tienes miedo de lo que diga la gente?

– ¿Tú crees que hay alguien que no se lo haya imaginado?

Ella acarició su mejilla y lo miró con tal ternura que Edward deseó decirle cosas que no tenía derecho a decir. Al menos, no allí. No en aquel momento. Lo haría pronto, cuando ella hubiera vuelto a confiar en él.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos irnos juntos de la fiesta? –preguntó Bella, haciéndole saber lo que deseaba.

–Cuando tú quieras –contestó él, apretando su mano.

–No tengo prisa. Solo quería saberlo.

–Bueno. Pues ya lo sabes.

Él se habría marchado en aquel mismo instante, si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Pero no lo hizo. Y no era difícil de imaginar que quería ir despacio.

Una hora y media más tarde, Bella se ofreció a llevarlo a casa. Pero no subió a su apartamento. Edward se sentía desilusionado, pero no sorprendido.

La sorpresa llegaría dos semanas más tarde…

Un compañero del hospital había cambiado su turno con él y Edward pudo tomarse libre el día de Nochebuena. Estaba sentado en el salón de Bella, abriendo los regalos de Navidad.

–Siento no haber podido comprarte nada más.

–No seas tonto. Esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida –sonrió ella, tomando su cara entre las manos. Tú me has dado algo que no puede ponerse debajo de un árbol.

–Eres un cielo –dijo él.

Bella lo miró entonces, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

–Edward... ¿qué celebramos en Navidad?

– ¿Te refieres al lado comercial o al espiritual?

–Al espiritual, por supuesto.

– ¿El nacimiento de Jesús?

–Sí –sonrió ella. El nacimiento de un niño que cambió la vida de todo el mundo.

Una alarma sonó en el cerebro de Edward.

–Bella...

Ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre, mirándolo a los ojos. Él corazón de Edward latía desbocado.

–Estoy muy feliz, Edward. Todo va a ser maravilloso.

Él se quedó mirándola, como si, de repente, fuera una extraña. Parecía como si ella hubiera querido aquello desde el principio, como si lo hubiera planeado. No había excusas, ni explicaciones. Solo una mujer tranquila y sonriente.

Diciéndole que iba a tener un hijo suyo.

–Por favor, Edward, no te asustes. Yo quiero este niño.

Edward tenía miedo de hablar. Miedo de que, si abría la boca, soltaría por ella toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

– ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo podría no quererlo? –Preguntó, levantándose del sofá y paseando, furioso, por el salón. Por favor, Bella. Ni siquiera puedo comprarte un regalo decente o llevarte a cenar. Pasarán años antes de que pueda tener una situación económica estable; –murmuró, pasándose la mano por el pelo, deseando tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla. Entonces recordó la noche que habían hecho el amor, cómo ella le había dicho que no tenían que usar protección. Aquella noche te pregunté si podíamos hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué hiciste en el cuarto de baño? ¿Peinarte?

–Yo... miré el calendario de ovulación.

– ¡Estupendo! –exclamó él. El famoso método Ogino. Pues ya has visto lo bien que funciona.

–Creo que deberías marcharte –dijo Bella, con voz temblorosa. Él dio un paso hacia ella, respirando con dificultad. Hubiera deseado tomarla entre sus brazos, pero eso solo lo enfurecía más. No quiero nada de ti, Edward. Solo esperaba que quizá...

– ¿Que nos casáramos y viviéramos felices para siempre? Bella, despierta de una vez. Esta no es una de tus novelas de amor. Yo no puedo mantener un hijo –la interrumpió él. Sin decir una palabra, Bella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, con la expresión más triste que Edward había visto nunca. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran de este modo.

–Yo tampoco, Edward –dijo Bella, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bella pasó el día de Navidad en casa de Rosalie. Alice y Jasper estaban allí pasando las vacaciones y los dos niños, Tommy y Keri, disfrutaban como locos abriendo sus regalos.

Aunque se sentía inmensamente triste por Edward, disfrutaba de su secreto y se negaba a dejarse hundir. Iba a tener un hijo y tenía que ser fuerte para él. Eso era lo único importante.

Además, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía pensando que había una oportunidad para Edward y ella. Incluso entendía su reacción. Quizá cuando se acostumbrase a la idea...

Pero no podía poner todas sus esperanzas en ello. Después de todo, el plan original era tener un hijo y criarlo sola. Si eso era lo que tenía que pasar, estaba preparada.

Pero después de cenar, cuando los niños y los hombres estaban en el salón y las tres hermanas en la cocina, Bella decidió que era el momento de contarles su secreto. Había decidido que aquel era el día, su regalo de Navidad.

–Estoy embarazada.

Rosalie y Alice dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron boquiabiertas.

Bella siguió secando un plato, esperando que sus hermanas salieran de su estupor. Un segundo después, las dos la abrazaban, saltando como niñas.

–Debes de estar muy emocionada –dijo Rosalie, apartando una lágrima.

–No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho –consiguió decir Alice, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie la tomó de la mano y las tres se sentaron frente a la mesa.

–Qué sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía que hubieras vuelto a la clínica.

Bella apartó los ojos y las dos hermanas entendieron.

–¿Isabella? –Empezó Alice. ¿Hay algo que no nos has contado? Bella suspiró.

–No me lo digas –dijo Rosalie. El doctor... ¿cómo se llama?

–Edward Cullen –contestó. Sabía que se enterarían tarde o temprano y lo mejor era contárselo. Nunca había guardado secretos para sus hermanas.

– ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? –preguntó Alice.

–Es un joven médico del hospital. Bella ha salido con él –contestó Rosalie.

– ¿Un médico? –Repitió Alice, incrédula. ¿Ha salido con un médico?

–Estoy aquí, Alice. Puedes preguntarme a mí.

–Vale. ¿Qué pasa con ese Edward?

–Es el padre del niño –contestó Bella, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el corazón. Pero aquel era un día feliz, se recordó a sí misma. Tenía que controlar sus emociones.

– ¿Quieres decir que no ha sido por inseminación? –preguntó Rosalie, atónita.

–No. Ha sido por... el método normal –contestó ella, esperando que sus hermanas no le dieran una charla. Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero pensé que había encontrado al hombre de mis sueños –explicó, con la voz rota.

– ¿Y no es así? –preguntó Alice.

–No lo sé.

En ese momento, el control de sus emociones desapareció y Bella lloró durante un rato, con lágrimas que había guardado para ella misma durante demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Seguro que estás embarazada? –preguntó Rosalie cuando se hubo calmado. ¿Has ido al ginecólogo?

Bella se sonó la nariz.

–Pensaba esperar un poco más. Solo he usado una prueba de la farmacia.

–No sé si esas pruebas son del todo fiables –murmuró Alice

– ¿Seguro que estás embarazada?

–Estoy embarazada –aseguró Bella. Noto que mi cuerpo es diferente y he ensanchado de cintura.

Sus hermanas estaban de acuerdo en que una mujer sabía esas cosas y pronto la conversación derivó hacia la habitación del niño, el nombre y cosas así. Y el día transcurrió con más risas que lágrimas.

Más tarde, mientras volvía a su casa, Bella seguía sintiéndose alegre. Era mejor que sus hermanas lo supieran todo. Bueno, en realidad, todo no. Mientras aparcaba, pensaba en lo que no les había contado. No les había dicho que había usado la esperma de Edward para inseminarse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió del coche. ¿Qué importaba eso ya? Había quedado embarazada después.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once**

Las siguientes cuatro semanas fueron las más largas en la vida de Edward. ¿Cuántas veces había tomado el teléfono para llamar a Bella? Y, sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Era de noche y una lluvia persistente golpeaba los cristales de su ventana. Edward añadió peso a la barra y siguió haciendo ejercicio hasta que su cuerpo estuvo cubierto de gotas de sudor. Con un gemido de agotamiento, dejó las pesas y lanzó una maldición.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello?, se preguntaba. ¿Lo había planeado sin decirle nada? El se había convencido de que Bella no era como Valerie y, sin embargo... Quizá no pensaba en el dinero que algún día podía tener, pero obviamente quería algo de él. ¿Pero qué? ¿Un marido? ¿Para eso se había quedado embarazada?

Edward se secó la cara con una toalla sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Ella lo había engañado y, sin embargo, parecía tan segura de sí misma, tan autosuficiente, desde luego nada que ver con el tipo de mujer que necesita un marido.

Edward tiró la toalla al suelo. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Pero ¿cuándo había tenido sentido una mujer para él? Quizá debería dedicarse solo a curar seres humanos, no a intentar entenderlos.

Mientras tomaba un refresco de la nevera, recordaba el día que Kevin Weber lo había llamado a su despacho. Si no fuera por Bella, estaría celebrándolo en aquel momento. No todos los días recibía la noticia de que era el candidato con más posibilidades para ocupar una plaza fija de ayudante con uno de los cardiólogos más renombrados del país. Si seguía trabajando como hasta el momento, unos meses más tarde el puesto sería suyo.

Pero ni siquiera se lo había contado a Jacob. No se sentía con ánimos.

Edward terminó el refresco y tiró la lata al contenedor de reciclaje bajo el fregadero. Solo había una forma de encontrar un poco de paz. Le gustase o no, tendría que hablar con Bella

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, tomó el teléfono y marcó su número. Eran más de las diez y ella contestó con voz adormilada y demasiado sexy para su gusto.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo sencillamente.

–Muy bien –asintió ella, esperando que él dijera cuándo y dónde.

Ni en su apartamento ni en el de ella, desde luego. Y tampoco en el hospital. Tenían que verse en algún sitio público y lleno de gente.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez en el Alley Cat, el bar de la calle Woodward?

–Sí.

–Podríamos vernos allí el sábado a las nueve.

–Muy bien.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Edward no quería colgar, quería seguir escuchando su voz.

–De acuerdo –dijo, disgustado consigo mismo. A las nueve entonces.

El sábado a las nueve, Edward entraba en un bar abarrotado. Tanto, que tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos para llegar a la barra.

Él había querido que se vieran en un lugar público, pero aquello era ridículo. Tendría que gritar para hablar con Bella. De repente, se imaginó que, cuando gritara la palabra embarazada, todo el mundo se quedaría en silencio, mirándolos y tuvo que sonreír, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando recordó la gravedad del asunto.

– ¿Qué le sirvo? –preguntó el camarero.

–Una cerveza.

– ¿Alguna en especial?

–Da igual –contestó él, mirando alrededor. El bar está hasta arriba, ¿eh?

–Como todos los días –sonrió el hombre, sirviéndole su cerveza.

–Hola, Edward.

Edward se dio la vuelta y casi tiró la cerveza de la impresión. Bella, con vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada, estaba impresionante. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que tenía una copa de cerveza en la mano.

–No deberías beber alcohol.

–Es una cerveza sin alcohol, Edward.

–Ah –murmuró él, buscando una mesa vacía con la mirada. La proximidad de Bella estaba haciendo que olvidara lo que tenía que decirle. No estarás sentada en alguna mesa, ¿verdad?

–Me temo que no –dijo ella.

En ese momento, un hombre empezó a hablar desde el escenario donde tocaba un grupo de música country.

–Esta es la oportunidad para cualquiera que quiera aprender a bailar. Vamos, no seáis tímidos.

Bella miró la pista de baile y sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Ni lo sueñes –dijo él, sin moverse. Yo no bailo.

– ¿Podemos dejar las copas en la barra? –preguntó Bella al camarero.

–Claro.

Bella dejó su copa y tomó la mano de Edward. A regañadientes, él la siguió. Pero le gustaba tanto sentir los dedos de ella enredados en los suyos que, por un momento, olvidó que estaba enfadado. Un minuto después estaban bailando, rodeados de un montón de gente.

– ¿Tú crees que deberías estar dando saltos en tu condición? –preguntó.

Ella lo miró, incrédula. – ¿No eres médico? Pues deberías saber que no pasa nada.

–Es diferente cuando... – ¿Cuando tú eres el padre? –lo interrumpió ella.

El padre. No le gustaba la emoción que había provocado aquella palabra. Pero Bella reía, feliz, y su alegría era contagiosa. A él ni siquiera le gustaba la música country, ¿cómo podía estar bailando delante de un montón de desconocidos?, se preguntaba. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que lo estaba pasando bien.

De repente, la banda empezó a tocar una canción lenta y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bella estaba entre sus brazos. Entonces Edward tiró la toalla. Al demonio con lo que tenía que decir, pensaba. Le gustaba abrazarla. Le gustaba mucho.

Edward la apretó con fuerza y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Si le hicieran un corte en el brazo en aquel momento, estaba seguro de que no sangraría. Toda su sangre estaba por debajo del cinturón. No podía encontrar una sola razón para no abrazar a Bella. Quizá era porque tampoco había una gota de sangre en su cerebro, pensaba.

Pero cuando la banda empezó a tocar de nuevo música country, Edward la tomó de la mano y la condujo de nuevo hacia la barra. –Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no? –sonrió ella.

–Sí. Y deja de intentar distraerme.

– ¿Te estoy distrayendo?

–Más que eso. Y lo sabes.

– ¿Debería lamentarlo? –rió ella, con los ojos brillantes.

–Tú sabrás –contestó él.

Bella dejó de sonreír.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Me has tendido una trampa, Bella?

–Sí, claro. Siempre he deseado casarme con un médico y perder mi virginidad con un hombre que desaparecería a la mañana siguiente –contestó ella, irónica.

–Bella... me importas. De verdad, pero...

–Pero no quieres soportar la carga de una familia –lo interrumpió ella. Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué más querías decirme?

–Quiero ayudarte.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Bella

–Pues, aportando dinero para el niño...

–No necesito tu dinero –dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué más?

–Te guste o no, ese niño también es responsabilidad mía y quiero que me escuches –dijo Edward, irritado por su actitud. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo económico. Ahora no tengo dinero, pero puedo abrir una cuenta y poner algo todos los meses. Cuando tenga una plaza fija en el hospital, aumentaré la cantidad.

–Parece que estás hablando de un préstamo.

–Bella, sé razonable. Solo quiero ayudar.

–Pues no lo estás haciendo –dijo ella. Y hablando de dinero. Espero que no hayas dejado de ir al banco de esperma solo por mí.

–No he dejado de ir. Ahora voy los sábados.

–Ah.

–Tú podrías quedarte con ese dinero –sugirió él entonces. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Bella, pero ella la limpió de un manotazo.

–He dicho que no necesito tu dinero, Edward. Y tampoco necesito tu compasión –dijo, antes de darse la vuelta. Edward pagó su copa e intentó abrirse paso entre la Multitud que llenaban el local.

Pero Bella había sido más rápida y cuando llegó a la calle, la buscó, sin éxito.

Había desaparecido.

Edward miraba alrededor, pero la nieve casi le impedía ver.

Bella no debería conducir en una noche como aquella, pensaba mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento.

–Estupendo, Edward. Ahora sí que la has hecho buena –murmuró, mientras entraba en su coche.

El coche patinó peligrosamente y Bella levantó el pie del acelerador. Sujetando el volante con las dos manos consiguió controlarlo y suspiró, aliviada.

Se había comportado como una tonta. ¿Por qué había pensado que, si volvían a verse, él se mostraría más comprensivo? Edward no tenía ningún interés en ser padre.

–Dinero –murmuró, disgustada. El dinero era lo único importante para él. Ella tenía más que suficiente y él no tenía nada. ¿Si fuera al revés, sería un problema?, se preguntaba. Probablemente. Entonces, pensaría que eso era lo que buscaba.

Quizá era el momento de aceptar el plan A. Aunque su plan inicial de tener un hijo y criarlo sola era un buen plan, tenía que admitir que el plan B hubiera sido mejor. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la ilusión, pensaba. Si no hubiera tenido tantas esperanzas locas. Deseaba estar con Edward y el baile solo había espoleado su necesidad de tocarlo, de tenerlo cerca.

El limpiaparabrisas apenas podía apartar la nieve y Bella aminoró la velocidad, buscando un rayo de esperanza en lo que parecía imposible. Algo seguía molestándola sobre ese asunto del dinero, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

Pensó en ello hasta que llegó a su apartamento y, mientras estaba aparcando, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

En realidad, no le había contado que había recibido una herencia. ¿Sería ese el problema? Casi riendo, Bella salió del coche sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá no funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce**

Bella llegó el lunes a trabajar llena de energía y buscó el teléfono de ginecólogo que Ángela le había recomendado, el doctor Lawrence Wilson. Estaban a principios de febrero y solo estaría de dos meses, pero quería confirmarlo.

Bella marcó el número y pidió una cita.

– ¿Es su primera consulta? –preguntó la enfermera.

–Sí. Creo que estoy embarazada –contestó ella, tan emocionada como cada vez que pensaba en lo que significaba aquello.

– ¿De cuántos meses?

–De dos.

–Bueno, entonces tenemos tiempo –dijo la enfermera. ¿Le parece bien dentro de dos semanas, el lunes a las cuatro y media?

–Muy bien.

Bella dio su nombre y dirección y colgó, sintiéndose alegre.

El día pasó más rápido de lo habitual, dándole poco tiempo para pensar en Edward y en su idea, pero más tarde, en su casa, después de quitarse los ajustados pantalones y jurarse a sí misma que no volvería a ponérselos, corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de Edward. Imaginaba que no estaría en casa, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, él contestó, con voz estrangulada.

– ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

Al otro lado del hilo hubo una pausa y el corazón de Bella dejó de latir por una décima de segundo. ¿Estaría con otra mujer?

–No –contestó Edward por fin, tomando aire. Estaba hablando con Sally cuando oí el teléfono.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. Incluso el sonido de su respiración la excitaba.

Nunca había sentido aquello por un hombre. ¿Qué tenía Edward Cullen que la dejaba sin habla?

–Yo... bueno, quería preguntarte si... –empezó a decir ella si te importa que vaya a verte.

– ¿Ahora?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo.

–Nos vemos en media hora –dijo Bella, antes de colgar. Después, corrió al armario, diciéndose a sí misma que no debía tener demasiadas esperanzas. Lo que iba a decirle quizá no cambiaría nada.

Pero quizá sí.

Tenía que ponerse algo ancho y cómodo, pensaba, sacando del armario un vestido de algodón. Perfecto. No era ajustado y tampoco sexy. Tenían que hablar de negocios y no quería que él pensara que iba a su apartamento a seducirlo. Para asegurarse, se puso calcetines y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Bella subía a su apartamento.

–Hola –la saludó él, tomando su abrigo. Edward llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello, unos pantalones cortos y... nada más. El vello de su pecho estaba húmedo de sudor y la imagen la dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Estaba haciendo ejercicio –explicó él. Bella apretaba su bolso, sabiendo que debía parecer una frágil octogenaria asustada de los ladrones, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los papeles que llevaba dentro. ¿Te apetece una Coca Cola?

–No, gracias.

–Siéntate –dijo Edward, sentándose en el sofá.

Bella no había esperado un recibimiento tan cordial, después de cómo se habían despedido en el bar. Incluso parecía contento de verla.

Bella se sentó a su lado, pero tan lejos de él como pudo. Edward sonreía y esperaba pacientemente a que ella dijese lo que tenía que decir, lo cual era desconcertante.

–He estado pensando... Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro y quizá podríamos...

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

Bella se quedó desconcertada. –Cuéntame algo sobre tu familia –contestó por fin.

–Tengo una hermana mayor, Victoria. Vive en Florida con su marido James. Mi padre murió hace unos años y mi madre vive con Victoria desde que sufrió un infarto –empezó a decir él. En mi casa nunca hubo mucho dinero y, cuando yo empiece a ganarlo, pienso enviar parte a mi familia. Mi hermana y su marido llevan años cuidando de mi madre –añadió. Aquello explicaba su preocupación por el dinero, pensaba Bella. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame cosas sobre tu familia.

–Reneé era ama de casa porque le gustaba serlo –empezó ella su relato. En mi casa sí había dinero y mi madre invertía en bolsa. Como te dije, tenía mucho talento para descubrir buenas inversiones. Para eso y para ser madre. Era la mejor del mundo.

–Pero tu padre no era así, ¿verdad?

Bella no tenía deseos de hablar sobre su padre, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

–Una vez le oí decirle a uno de sus colegas que yo había sido un error... ya sabes, un hijo que no había buscado. Mis hermanas son mucho mayores que yo y él nunca me quiso.

–Lo siento –murmuró Edward.

–Lo gracioso es que mi padre era ginecólogo. Se ganaba la vida trayendo niños al mundo mientras yo, sin embargo, era un inconveniente –sonrió ella, irónica. Bueno, el caso es que mi padre nunca estaba en casa.

Cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba jugando al golf. Reneé nunca se quejaba y siempre lo defendió hasta que... la abandonó por otra mujer.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, comprensivo.

–Por eso crees que todos los médicos son basura.

–Siempre lo había creído, así –sonrió ella.

– ¿Ya no lo crees?

–No.

–Me gusta esto de que nos contemos nuestra vida –dijo Edward

–Tú dijiste que habías tenido malas experiencias en el pasado –se atrevió a decir Bella. Tenía que hacerlo en algún momento y aquel parecía el más adecuado.

–Ah, eso –murmuró él. Se llamaba Valerie y ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Debería haberme dado cuenta de qué clase de mujer era cuando, antes de terminar la carrera, ya me presentaba a sus amistades como doctor Cullen. Cada vez que le preguntaba de dónde sacaba dinero para comprar tanta ropa y coches nuevos, ella me decía que no me preocupase. Entonces, un día se dejó el bolso en mi casa y... bueno, no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero eché un vistazo –siguió diciendo. Había más de veinte tarjetas de crédito y, en uno de los papeles del banco, descubrí que tenía una cantidad importante en números rojos. Cuando le pregunté por ello, Valerie se encogió de hombros y me dijo que algún día yo ganaría mucho dinero como cardiólogo y podría pagar sus deudas. ¿Qué te parece? – sonrió Edward, irónico. No he vuelto a salir con muchas mujeres desde entonces. Cuando lo he hecho, siempre estaban muy interesadas en saber en qué iba a especializarme y yo no podía dejar de imaginar que estaban haciendo cálculos.

–Y cuando viste mi apartamento... –intervino Bella.

–Eso es.

Bella abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre.

–Edward, yo he hecho todo lo posible por esconder lo que tengo... probablemente por las mismas razones que tú. No quiero que nadie me quiera por mi dinero. Nunca le he enseñado esto a nadie, pero he pensado que podría ayudarnos –dijo, dándole el sobre.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Ábrelo –insistió ella. Edward abrió el sobre y empezó a leer su contenido mientras Bella observaba su expresión de sorpresa.

–¡Bella! ¡Aquí hay más de un cuarto de millón de dólares! –exclamó él, por fin.

–Mi madre me dejó la mayor parte de ese dinero como herencia, pero yo he añadido una buena cantidad –explicó ella.

Edward la miraba, incrédulo.

–Pero, Bella... –empezó a decir él, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

– ¿Sigues creyendo que lo que busco es el dinero que puedas ganar algún día?

–No, claro que no –contestó él. Pero...

–Edward, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –lo animó ella.

–Cuando hicimos el amor...

– ¿Sí?

–Dijiste que eras virgen, así que esperaba...

–Ah, eso –murmuró Bella. No había pensado contarle lo de su visita a la clínica, pero tendría que hacerlo. El médico lo rompió cuando...

Edward cubrió su boca con la mano.

–No sigas –la interrumpió. Debería haber confiado en ti, Bella. Lo siento.

Bella tomó su bolso y empezó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo.

–No pensarás marcharte, ¿verdad?

–No quiero molestarte más...

–Quédate. Por favor.

–De acuerdo. Pero sigue haciendo ejercicio.

– ¿Mientras tú me miras?

–Sí –contestó ella, poniéndose colorada.

Edward lanzó una carcajada. Él no se daba cuenta de lo sexy que estaba con aquellos pantalones cortos, ni de las fantasías que Bella estaba empezando a tener.

–Muy bien –sonrió él, tumbándose sobre el banco de ejercicio. Podrías ayudarme.

– ¿Cómo?

–Cuando me canso, tiendo a arquear la espalda y eso no es bueno. ¿Por qué no te sientas encima de mí?

Bella lo miró, con las cejas levantadas.

– ¿Qué pretende, Doctor Cullen?

–Hacer ejercicio –contestó él, sonriendo.

A Bella no le importaba cuáles fueran sus intenciones, de modo que se subió el vestido y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

– ¿Así?

–Perfecto –sonrió Edward, respirando profundamente antes de levantar la barra.

Bella observaba los músculos masculinos con admiración. Edward tenía un físico que podría rivalizar con el de cualquier modelo.

Levantaba la barra aparentemente tranquilo, pero Bella notaba algo duro debajo de su cuerpo y empezó a moverse, sintiendo cómo la tela de sus braguitas se humedecía al entrar en contacto con la erección del hombre. Edward soltó la barra bruscamente y, con manos ardientes, empezó a acariciar la parte interior de sus muslos.

Cuando Bella vio cómo se abultaba el pantalón, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y, con dedos temblorosos, empezó a acariciarlo hasta que él puso su mano sobre la suya, apretando hacia abajo con fuerza. Con más audacia de la que creía poseer, le bajó el pantalón y Edward la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en la boca, su lengua jugando como quería que lo hicieran otras partes de su cuerpo. Ella le devolvía el beso con ansia, sin dejar dudas sobre lo que deseaba.

Edward acariciaba sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones a través de la tela. Después, apartó a un lado la delgada tela de las braguitas y metió los dedos. Cuando Bella creía que no podría soportarlo más, él la penetró suavemente, casi sin moverse.

La llenaba tan perfectamente que Bella se preguntaba cómo podía haber vivido sin él durante tanto tiempo. Pero cuando empezó a empujar hacia arriba con un ritmo frenético, dejó de hacerse preguntas.

Sus bocas se exploraban de nuevo con un beso largo, húmedo y desesperado.

–Me vuelves loco, Bella –murmuró él con voz ronca. Entonces empezó a salirse de ella y Bella se sintió confusa. Pero solo por un momento. Edward, sin salirse del todo, empezó a restregarse contra su parte más sensible, entrando de nuevo, volviendo a salir y a restregarse contra ella hasta que Bella sintió que un escalofrío la recorría entera. Edward embistió con un gemido ronco por última vez y Bella sintió que se quedaba rígido debajo de ella. Su respiración era entrecortada. Bella, no sabes lo contento que estoy de que hayas venido –sonrió un poco después.

–Yo también –dijo ella, besándolo en un hombro antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, Edward estaba bebiendo agua en la cocina y le ofreció un vaso que ella bebió, ansiosa, sintiendo que se había quedado sin fluidos.

–Tengo que volver al hospital dentro de una hora.

–Ah. ¿Quieres descansar un poco?

–Por favor, quédate –dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. De repente, puso la mano sobre su vientre. Está empezando a notarse –murmuró, confuso. ¿No es demasiado pronto?

– ¿Lo es?

–No estoy seguro, no es mi especialidad. ¿Qué dice tu ginecólogo?

–Aún no lo he visto. Tengo una cita con él dentro de dos semanas.

–Por lo que veo, no tiene que confirmar que estás embarazada –sonrió Edward, inseguro.

Bella se pasó la mano por el vientre, sorprendida de que se notase tanto.

–Creo que últimamente he comido demasiado. Y hablando de comer... estoy hambrienta. ¿Por qué no vamos a Comer una pizza? Yo invito –sonrió.

–Esto de salir con una mujer rica tiene sus ventajas –rió él, besándola suavemente en los labios. Oye, ¿no tienes nada en la nevera de tu casa?

–Sí –murmuró Bella, sin entender.

–Yo puedo cenar en el hospital –murmuró él, acariciando su pecho. Y así podríamos aprovechar la hora que me queda.

– ¿Tú crees? –susurró ella. Edward le quitó el vestido y se quedó sorprendido al ver que no llevaba las braguitas. Las he dejado en el cuarto de baño –explicó Bella.

–Creo que deberías dejarte puestos los calcetines. Me excitan –rió él, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, quedando gloriosamente desnudo frente a ella.

Sintiéndose valiente, Bella alargó la mano y acarició su sedosa erección.

– ¿Por eso te has puesto así?

–Desde luego. Tienen que haber sido los calcetines –murmuró él, tomándola en brazos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece**

A medianoche, Edward fue a buscar a Jake a una de las consultas de urgencias.

–Me apetece una pizza. ¿La compartimos?

–Estupendo. Termino con mi paciente y estoy contigo en veinte minutos.

– ¿Todo menos anchoas?

–Ni pimientos.

–Vale.

Edward llamó por teléfono para pedir la pizza y después volvió al trabajo. Cuando se reunió con Jake en la sala de médicos, un cuarto de la pizza había desaparecido.

–Qué hambre tengo –dijo su amigo, con la boca llena.

–Ya veo como me has esperado –rió Edward, tomando una porción. Jacob, tú has trabajado con el doctor Wilson, ¿no?

–Sí. Un tío estupendo, ¿por qué?

Edward se limpió con una servilleta, evitando mirar a Jake a los ojos.

–Solo quería saber qué tal era –murmuró. ¿Cuándo suele acudir una paciente embarazada al ginecólogo? –preguntó, sabiendo que aquello despertaría las sospechas de su amigo.

Aunque, en realidad, no sabía cómo había conseguido ocultarle lo suyo con Bella durante tanto tiempo.

–Normalmente, a los dos o tres meses. ¿Es gorda o delgada?

–Delgada.

–Pues... a los tres.

– ¿No suelen visitarlo cuando están de dos meses?

–Si ha tenido un niño antes, es posible –contestó Jake, mirando a Edward con suspicacia. ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

–Tienes que jurarme que no vas a decir una palabra.

–Vale, te lo juro.

Edward tiró la porción de pizza. Había perdido el apetito.

–Parece que voy a ser padre.

Si le hubiera dicho que iba a cambiarse de sexo, su amigo no hubiera parecido más sorprendido.

– ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien! –Exclamó Jake. ¿La conozco?

–Isabella –contestó Edward.

Jake seguía atónito.

– ¿Y desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

–Desde que nos conocimos.

– ¿Y me lo cuentas ahora?

–Bueno, la cosa funcionaba a ratos. Ahora estamos bien.

–Ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no salías con nadie, pero ¿es que no te has enterado de que existe algo llamado preservativo? –Preguntó su amigo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Eres médico, Edward. Y no tienes un céntimo. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que pasara?

Edward habría dicho lo mismo si le hubiera ocurrido a Jake, así que aceptó la crítica sin decir nada.

–Eso da igual.

–Espera un momento. ¿Dices que está de dos meses?

–Dos meses y algo.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que es...?

–Lo sé –lo interrumpió Edward.

– ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

–Ese tema no ha salido todavía.

–Pero ella lo estará pensando. Todas las mujeres quieren casarse.

Jacob probablemente tenía razón, pero hasta aquella noche el embarazo no le había parecido real. Cuando había visto su vientre...

El busca de Jacob sonó en ese momento.

–Tengo que irme –dijo, levantándose. Si tienes dudas, ve con ella a la consulta del doctor Wilson. ¿De acuerdo? Hablaremos más tarde –añadió, dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

–Vale.

Solo en la sala de médicos, Edward pensaba en lo que había dicho Jake. Muchos maridos iban con sus mujeres al ginecólogo. El problema era que Bella no era su mujer y quizá no querría que los vieran juntos en la consulta.

Un minuto después sonaba su busca y, antes de que se diera cuenta, terminaba su turno. A las siete y media fue a la cafetería a desayunar y estuvo leyendo el periódico hasta las ocho, la hora a la que Bella entraba a trabajar.

–Hola, preciosa –sonrió, cuando ella entraba por la puerta.

– ¡Edward, qué sorpresa! –exclamó Bella. Sus ojos se habían iluminado al verlo.

–Me voy a casa, pero antes quería darte los buenos días. Así me garantizo felices sueños –sonrió. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Llevaba un jersey ancho y Edward recordó lo que Jacob le había dicho. ¿Qué te parece si voy contigo a la consulta del doctor Wilson?

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –preguntó ella.

–Sí.

–Me encantaría.

Edward se despidió unos segundos después, con una sonrisa…

El día había llegado y Bella estaba nerviosa. Le había pedido permiso a su jefe para salir antes y los minutos parecían interminables.

Estaba deseando ver al doctor Wilson, especialmente desde que había empezado a sentirse rara unos días antes, nada doloroso, solo una especie de pinchazos que la preocupaban. Rosalie había sufrido varios abortos y no podía dejar de pensar que podría pasarle lo mismo.

Más que nunca, se sentía feliz de que Edward hubiera querido ir con ella.

Seguían sin hablar sobre el futuro, pero el hecho de que quisiera acompañarla al ginecólogo era una buena señal.

A las cuatro y veinticinco, Bella se puso el abrigo y tomó el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Cuando entró en la sala de espera, Edward estaba leyendo una revista sobre maternidad y su corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca podría ver a aquel hombre sin tener una reacción parecida.

Él levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa hizo que se derritiera por dentro.

–Hola.

–Hola. Voy a decirle a la enfermera que estoy aquí –sonrió ella, dirigiéndose al mostrador. Unos minutos más tarde, la enfermera los acompañaba a la consulta y le daba una bata.

– ¿Quiere usted esperar en la sala hasta que el doctor la examine? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Edward.

– ¿Es necesario? –Preguntó Bella. Me gustaría que se quedase.

–Muy bien. El doctor vendrá enseguida.

Bella se puso la bata de espaldas a Edward, sintiéndose un poco tímida.

–Muy sexy –susurró él.

Ella rió, intentando relajarse. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Él era su amante, el padre de su hijo. Y además era médico. No iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto antes. Aún así, una extraña sensación de incomodidad la invadía. Tanto que, cuando el doctor Wilson entró en la consulta, Bella estaba a punto de gritar.

–Buenas tardes –los saludó él.

El apretón de mano del médico era firme y seguro y Bella se tranquilizó un poco.

– ¿No es usted el doctor Cullen? –preguntó el ginecólogo, mirando a Edward.

–Sí –contestó él. Nos conocimos hace tiempo. Soy amigo de Jacob Black.

–Ah, claro. ¿Cómo está Jake? Lamenté mucho que eligiera seguir sus prácticas en urgencias.

–Está muy bien.

–Entonces, doctor Cullen, su interés aquí es...

–Soy el padre del niño.

La simple admisión hizo que Bella sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

Afortunadamente, el doctor Wilson no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y, sencillamente, empezó a hacerle preguntas a Bella. Ella le contó que últimamente se estaba sintiendo rara y Edward la miró sorprendido. No le había comentado nada.

Por fin, el doctor llamó a una enfermera y, cuando empezó a examinarla, Edward se colocó al lado de Bella y tomó su mano.

Poco después, el doctor Wilson se quitaba los guantes y volvía a cubrir sus piernas con la sábana.

–Puedes sentarte –sonrió. La enfermera salió de la consulta y el doctor Wilson se sentó en un taburete. Bella estudiaba su cara, con el corazón acelerado. Algo ocurría. Edward también debía haberse dado cuenta porque apretó su mano con fuerza. Parece que todo va bien.

–Pero hay algo raro, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bella.

–No es que sea raro. Es que no estás embarazada de dos meses y medio, como decía tu informe –dijo el hombre. Bella lo miró, sin entender. Tenía que estar embarazada, de eso estaba segura. Yo diría que estás de cuatro meses y medio.

Edward soltó su mano.

–Pero...

–Si tienes un ciclo irregular, es normal que te hayas equivocado en las cuentas. Y esas sensaciones extrañas que dices sentir, bueno, querida, es tu hijo, que te recuerda que está ahí –sonrió el hombre, sin darse cuenta del impacto que había causado la noticia. La semana que viene te haré una ecografía. Y, por cierto, tendréis que decidir si queréis saber el sexo del bebé o no. Es muy posible que podamos verlo –añadió, levantándose. Cuando ninguno de ellos contestó una palabra, el doctor Wilson los miró, sorprendido. ¿Alguna pregunta? –Bella negó con la cabeza. La enfermera te dará instrucciones sobre régimen, ejercicio y todas esas cosas. Si tienes algún problema, llámame y, si no, nos volveremos a ver dentro de una semana.

El doctor se despidió de ellos y desapareció.

Durante lo que parecía una eternidad, Edward no se movió ni dijo una palabra.

–Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero puedo explicarte... –empezó a decir Bella.

–Seguro que puedes –la interrumpió él. Eres muy convincente. Me has estado engañando durante todo el tiempo.

–Por favor, Edward, yo...

–Nada de lo que digas puede cambiar esto, Bella. Me hiciste creer que yo había sido el único, que este niño era mío. Y, obviamente, ninguna de las dos cosas es verdad.

–Pero...

–Sé que tú quieres a ese niño y sé también que serás una buena madre.

–Edward... –intentó hablar ella, sin saber cómo explicarle lo que había pasado.

Él la miró por última vez y el dolor en sus ojos tan aparente que Bella no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Adiós Bella. Te deseo suerte.

Edward salió de la consulta y Bella enterró la cara entre las manos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

Bella pasó la noche sola en su apartamento y, después de llorar durante horas, llamó a Rosalie para contárselo todo.

Como siempre, su hermana la consoló y la aconsejó sin juzgarla, pero insistió en que, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que contarle la verdad a Edward. Al fin y al cabo, el niño era suyo y merecía saberlo.

Bella colgó sintiéndose un poco mejor y se preparó un té. Cuando el líquido caliente llegó a su estómago, empezó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Y entonces volvió a notar aquella sensación.

Bella dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso la mano sobre el vientre. Allí estaba, pensó con lágrimas de alegría. Aquello era lo que había querido toda su vida. Un hijo.

Bella estuvo sentada en aquella silla durante una hora, sintiendo a su hijo y deseando que Edward estuviera con ella para compartir el momento. Y, entonces, decidió cómo le contaría la historia. No habría más visitas inesperadas a su apartamento, ni tampoco hablaría con él en el hospital. Le explicaría todo por carta y dejaría que él decidiera lo que quería hacer.

No iba a engañar a nadie; quería a Edward en su vida, pero no iba a ponerle una pistola en la cabeza. Y tampoco iba a poner todas sus esperanzas en él. Al fin y al cabo, Edward no había tomado la decisión de tener un hijo.

Durante toda la semana, Bella intentó terminar la carta más importante de su vida y el viernes por la mañana la envió por correo. A partir de entonces, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la reacción de Edward…

A medianoche del lunes, Edward abría su buzón y sacaba la consabida propaganda, junto con un par de sobres que imaginaba serían facturas. Una vez dentro de su apartamento, lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y abrió la nevera para comer algo.

Se preparó un bocadillo de atún y se disponía a comer apoyado en la encimera cuando se fijó en un sobre escrito a mano.

Edward lo abrió, sorprendido. No tenía que leer la firma para saber de quién era la carta.

Cuando terminó de leerla, se quedó inmóvil, demasiado perplejo como para reaccionar.

¿Estaría Bella diciendo la verdad? ¿O sería una mentirosa patológica?, se preguntaba. Aquella historia sobre la inseminación con su esperma era digna de un guionista de Hollywood.

Edward volvió a dejar la carta en la mesa y se dirigió a la ducha, furioso.

¿Cómo demonios podía saber la verdad? Si esperaba a que naciera el niño y las pruebas demostraban que él era el padre, se habría perdido los meses más importantes en la vida de Bella y nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Sin embargo, si la creía y ella le estaba mintiendo, se sentiría destrozado.

El lunes anterior en la consulta del doctor Wilson había recibido una dolorosa desilusión. Sus sentimientos por Bella eran cada día más profundos y había empezado a acostumbrarse a la idea de que iba a ser padre... solo para darse cuenta de que había sido engañado.

¡Maldita sea! –exclamó, saliendo de la ducha. ¿Qué podía hacer?...

Unos días después, Bella estaba segura de que Edward había recibido la carta y, sencillamente, no quería contestar.

El trabajo era su salvación y, afortunadamente, estaba más ocupada que de costumbre. Además, había comprado un montón de libros sobre la maternidad y se dedicaba a estudiar, hacer compras y, en general, a disfrutar de cada segundo de su embarazo.

Pero cuando se iba a la cama no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

El domingo siguiente por la noche, Bella no podía dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir.

Si se lo hubiera contado antes, se decía, quizá la habría creído. Recordaba que había empezado a decírselo la noche que estuvo en su apartamento, pero él la había interrumpido.

El lunes por la mañana, agotada, pensó en llamar a la clínica para decir que se encontraba mal, pero aquel era el día de la ecografía y la sola idea de ver a su hijo la llenaba de energía.

De alguna forma logró soportar las ocho horas de trabajo y, más tarde, tumbada en la camilla, miraba la pantalla oscura del monitor esperando al doctor Wilson.

Cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta se volvió, sonriendo.

Pero era Edward.

Él cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando a Bella que, atónita, no podía decir palabra.

–No sé si debería estar aquí –susurró.

Ella hubiera querido decir que era suficiente con que estuviese, pero ¿lo era? No sabía qué pensar de su repentina aparición.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, entró el doctor Wilson.

– ¿Preparados para ver la película? –Bromeó el hombre, mientras abría un tubo de gel y lo extendía sobre el vientre de Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Comes bien?

Bella apartó la mirada.

–Sí. Todo va muy bien.

–Me alegro –sonrió el ginecólogo, volviéndose hacia Edward. Podrás verlo mejor si te acercas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que Edward se acercaba, preguntándose si el doctor Wilson se daría cuenta de la tensión que había entre ellos. Pero cuando el médico colocó un instrumento parecido a un ratón de ordenador sobre su vientre, Bella se concentró en la pantalla del monitor, en la que había aparecido una figura borrosa.

–Aja. Como había pensado. Estás de veinte semanas –dijo el hombre. De repente, levantó el ratón. ¡Vaya!

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? –preguntó Bella, casi sin voz. Edward se acercó un poco más.

–Perdona, no quería alarmarte –sonrió el hombre. Es que el bebé está en una posición en la que puede determinarse el sexo y aún no me habéis dicho si queréis saberlo.

Bella suspiró aliviada y oyó que Edward hacía lo mismo. Había vacilado durante toda la semana sobre el asunto, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

–Yo quiero verlo –murmuró, mirando a Edward. No necesitaba su permiso, pero esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo.

Él le devolvió la mirada con aquellos intensos ojos verdes y Bella se dio cuenta de que él, aunque inseguro, también quería.

–Sí. Queremos verlo.

El doctor volvió a colocar el ratón sobre el vientre de Bella.

–Esa es la cabeza. Y eso, el corazón –explicó. Edward apretaba su mano, emocionado, y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. El doctor Wilson estaba trazando una línea con la mano sobre el monitor. Este es el cordón umbilical, lo que significa que esto –añadió, señalando un pequeño apéndice no lo es. Parece que vais a tener un niño –sonrió.

Bella miró a Edward. Los ojos del hombre, más brillantes que nunca, estaban clavados en la pantalla. Cuando por fin los apartó del monitor y la miró, Bella supo que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, entre ellos se había creado un lazo que nunca podría romperse.

Un hijo. Un niño pequeñito que algún día necesitaría el apoyo de los dos.

–Podemos sacar una fotografía, si queréis.

–Sí, por favor –dijo Bella, mirando lo que parecían bracitos y piernas moviéndose continuamente. Su corazón parecía querer estallar de alegría. Si el niño no le había parecido real, lo parecía en aquel momento.

Iba a ser madre.

Y el hombre que sujetaba su mano iba a ser padre.

Con aquella realización, se dio cuenta de otra cosa; lo egoísta que había sido. Había estado tan cegada por su deseo de tener un hijo que no había pensado en lo que significaba negarle un padre.

Bien, se dijo a sí misma, sintiéndose furiosamente maternal, todavía tenía tiempo para cambiar eso. A la porra el orgullo. Si había alguna forma de convencer a Edward, la encontraría.

El doctor Wilson apretó un botón y sacó dos fotografías en blanco y negro.

–Tomaos vuestro tiempo. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, estaré fuera –dijo, antes de salir de la consulta.

Bella se quedó mirando la fotografía, mientras buscaba palabras. No podía dejar pasar aquel momento sin intentar un acercamiento.

–Edward, yo... –dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Te juro que es tu hijo.

–Bella...

–Siento no haberte dicho antes lo de la inseminación –lo interrumpió ella. De verdad. Es que las cosas se complicaron y... Edward, yo creo que me enamoré de ti el día que te vi en la cafetería –añadió. Él apartó la mirada, confuso. Este niño te necesita, Edward. Yo te necesito.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Tú no me necesitas, Bella.

–Muy bien, quizá no te necesito. Pero te quiero.

–Tú te mereces un marido. La clase de hombre que va todas las noches a cenar, que tiene los fines de semana libres. Alguien que pueda aportar dinero para los gastos de la casa, que no esté endeudado hasta el cuello.

Bella sentía que él se apartaba y se dio cuenta de que su resistencia la ponía furiosa.

–Si hace que te sientas mejor, podrías pagar la mitad del alquiler. Y si tanto te preocupa tener que pagar el préstamo de tus estudios, yo podría pagarlo mañana mismo y se acabaría el problema.

Edward la miró muy serio.

– ¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría?

–Aliviado, por ejemplo –intentó sonreír ella.

–Ni siquiera he aceptado el hecho de que este es mi hijo y tú quieres que acepte tu dinero –dijo Edward, con los dientes apretados. No puedes comprarme, Bella. Por mucho que quieras un marido y un padre para tu hijo.

–Eres un arrogante y un imbécil... –dijo ella entonces, sintiendo que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos de nuevo. No estoy intentando comprarte. Solo quiero resolver el problema. Perdone si he ofendido su delicado ego, doctor Cullen. Tenga cuidado, no se ahogue con él cuando salga de aquí.

Él la miró, furioso y, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la consulta dando un portazo.

Bella se limpió el gel, se vistió y salió del hospital a toda prisa, furiosa.

Solo cuando llegó a su casa y volvió a mirar la fotografía de su hijo, consiguió calmarse.

–Lo siento, pequeñín, me parece que voy a tener que empezar a tener paciencia, ¿verdad? –sonrió, sintiéndose culpable por cómo había tratado a Edward. Vamos a tener que darle a tu padre un poco más de tiempo. La verdad es que es una buena persona. Y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, yo creo que también nos quiere.


	15. Chapter 15

**ADAPTACIÓN**

**Capítulo Quince**

A finales de marzo, la nieve cubría la ciudad y los pasillos de urgencias estaban abarrotados de heridos en accidentes de tráfico.

Edward terminó su turno a las nueve de la mañana del sábado. Estaba agotado y necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha y varias horas de sueño, pero había algo rondando su cabeza que lo hacía permanecer de pie.

Y aquel día resolvería ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Fue a la estación de tren y después corrió todo el camino hasta el apartamento de Bella No tenía energía para ensayar un discurso, pero daba igual. Ella tendría que escucharlo.

Bella abrió la puerta vestida con un albornoz largo. Estaba despeinada y muy sexy, a pesar de estar embarazada de seis meses.

–Hola, Edward –lo saludó ella. ¿Te apetece un café? –sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella visita.

–No –contestó él, con sequedad. Ella se sirvió un café y se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole un gesto para que la acompañara, pero Edward lo ignoró y se dedicó a pasear por el salón.

–Lo has estropeado todo, ¿sabes? –dijo, mirándola. Bella tomaba su café tranquilamente, como si aquello no fuera con ella y Edward siguió paseando, negándose a dejarse afectar por su tranquila actitud. Me gustaba mi trabajo. Me encantaba trabajar aunque fueran veinte horas diarias –añadió, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Y ahora estoy distraído todo el tiempo... ¡Maldita sea! Ya ni siquiera puedo hacer ejercicio sin pensar en ti. Nada... absolutamente nada es lo mismo que antes. ¡No encuentro paz en ninguna parte! –exclamó. Bella simplemente lo miraba, sin cambiar de actitud. Mira, he tomado una decisión.

– ¿Sí?

–Quiero que lo intentemos... sea de quien sea el niño. Es tuyo y eso es suficiente para mí.

–Ya veo –murmuró ella.

– ¿Ya veo? –repitió él. ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

–Es muy amable por tu parte, Edward. Pero no es suficiente.

Él abrió los brazos, desesperado.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

–Todo –contestó ella.

– ¿Puedes ser un poco más específica? –preguntó Edward, casi a gritos. Aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

–Para empezar, quiero que confíes en mí. Si nuestra relación no está basada en eso, es como si estuviéramos construyendo castillos en el aire.

–De acuerdo. Confío en ti.

–Si lo hicieras, no estarías cuestionando quién es el padre del niño –dijo Bella, tocando su vientre. Te he dicho que eres el padre, pero tú sigues dudando. Quizá piensas que voy por ahí acostándome con todo el mundo.

– ¿Y cómo demonios voy a estar seguro? Dímelo –dijo él, volviendo a pasear.

–Esperaba que me conocieras lo suficiente como para saber que yo no te mentiría. Había esperado que tu corazón te dijera que es la verdad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Bella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

–He venido aquí esperando que llegásemos a un acuerdo –bramó él. Y lo menos que tu hijo merece es un padre.

–Nuestro hijo, Edward –lo corrigió ella. Y sí, es verdad. Pero prefiero criarlo sola que con un hombre que no confía en mí.

Edward tuvo que resistir el impulso de zarandearla... y otro impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como nunca la había besado antes.

–No será fácil criarlo sola –dijo, entre dientes. Algún día lo lamentarás, Bella

–Ya lo lamento, Edward. Pero tengo que ser fuerte por el niño. No puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces. Cualquier niño se merece un amor incondicional y si el padre no está seguro... sería como no tener nada.

Edward golpeó la puerta con el puño.

–Maldita sea, Bella, en estas circunstancias, ¿no te parece que me estás pidiendo demasiado?

Ella asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sí –contestó, abriendo la puerta. Edward la miró durante largo rato, respirando con dificultad y después salió del apartamento.

Bella llevó su taza de café a la cocina, obligándose a no llorar y sintiéndose contenta de tener tantas cosas que hacer aquel día. Solo tenía tiempo de darse una ducha antes de que Rosalie fuera a buscarla para ir de compras.

Aquel día compraría la cuna del niño y otras cosas que necesitaba para la habitación. Nada, ni siquiera Edward, le robaría la alegría de aquel día.

Aún tenía tiempo de convencerlo, pensaba, quitándose el albornoz. Pero, una vez dentro de la ducha, Bella dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, sabiendo que se sentiría mejor si no las escondía. En su corazón sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los tres.

Sólo rezaba para no esperar el final feliz que podría no llegar nunca.

Un mes más tarde, Rosalie hizo una fiesta en su honor. Asistió Alice, que se había mudado a Detroit por fin, Ángela, Millie, Hazel y muchas otras amigas y primas.

Bella disfrutó mucho abriendo todos los regalos, pero fue al final de la fiesta cuando recibió la mejor de las sorpresas.

Ángela estaba ayudándola a secar copas cuando se colocó a su lado, con cara de conspiradora.

–Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

– ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Bella.

–No sé qué planes de trabajo tienes, pero yo necesito ayuda con mi negocio –explicó su amiga. Me veo obligada a rechazar trabajos interesantes porque no tengo gente y he pensado en ti como posible socia.

– ¿De verdad?

–Tú conoces bien los sistemas informáticos con los que trabajo y eres especialmente buena con las base de datos.

Angela le explicó que solo tendría que trabajar veinte horas a la semana y lo mejor de todo era que podía hacerlo en casa, con el niño. Cuando mencionó el salario mensual, Bella aceptó sin dudarlo y decidió hablar con su jefe para presentar la dimisión.

Al menos, ese era el plan.

Edward acababa de quedarse dormido el lunes por la mañana cuando su busca empezó a sonar. Abriendo un ojo, miró el aparato, que marcaba el teléfono de la unidad de urgencias y, murmurando una maldición, se sentó a duras penas en la cama.

Su historia con Bella lo impedía dormir hasta el punto de que iba a trabajar todos los días como un zombi y rezaba para no cometer un grave error con alguno de los pacientes.

Después de lavarse la cara con agua fría, fue corriendo hasta el hospital y, en cuanto entró, Jake lo tomó del brazo.

– ¿Qué es tan urgente como para sacarme de la cama? –preguntó, irritado.

–Creí que tenías que saberlo... Bella está en urgencias. En la número ocho.

Edward corrió por el pasillo sin esperar una explicación y apartó la cortina con tal fuerza que Bella se sobresaltó.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Creo que... tengo contracciones, Edward –susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero es demasiado pronto.

–Intenta relajarte, Bella. Podría ser una falsa alarma –intentó tranquilizarla él. ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor Wilson?

–Aún no me ha visto.

– ¿Estás sangrando? –preguntó Edward, palpando su vientre de forma profesional, mientras intentaba recordar los textos de obstetricia que había estudiado en la universidad, con el corazón angustiado. Ella negó con la cabeza. De repente, Edward notó algo y se quedó quieto.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella, alarmada.

–He sentido algo.

Ella puso la mano sobre su vientre y después la apartó, sonriendo.

–Creo que es un pie. Lo hace todo el tiempo.

–Eso es buena señal –murmuró Edward, con un nudo en la garganta. Después, sintiéndose como un imbécil, admitió lo que había sabido durante algún tiempo. Aquella mujer no era una mentirosa, ni una manipuladora. El niño que se había movido bajo su mano era su hijo. Nunca había estado más seguro de algo en toda su vida. Voy a buscar al doctor Wilson y a pedir que te coloquen un monitor. Volveré enseguida.

Bella lo sujetó del brazo.

–Me crees, ¿verdad, Edward?

Edward se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

–Sí, cariño. Siento mucho haber dudado de ti. Y ahora deja que vaya a buscar ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? '

Bella asintió, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas mientras él salía corriendo por el pasillo.

El doctor Wilson estaba en el vestíbulo, estudiando su informe y Edward prácticamente se le echó encima.

– ¿Le parece que coloquemos un monitor? ¿Sí, verdad? Iré a pedirlo.

–Un momento –lo detuvo el doctor Wilson. Ya lo he pedido. ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? Iré a hablar contigo en cuanto haya examinado a Bella.

–Pero yo...

–Mira, Edward, tengo un trabajo que hacer y, francamente, en este momento eres un estorbo.

Edward fue a la sala de médicos y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, intentando calmarse, como había hecho tantas veces en momentos de gran tensión.

Pero aquella vez no podía hacerlo.

Aquella vez era diferente.

Empezó a rezar: «Por favor, Dios mío, salva a mi hijo... Salva a nuestro hijo». Palabras que eran como un mantra.

Cuando sintió una mano en la espalda, se levantó de un salto. Jacob estaba a su lado, con expresión preocupada.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Bella...?

–No lo sé. Wilson sigue con ella. Solo he venido a hacerte compañía. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Solo estoy preocupado por Bella y por nuestro hijo –suspiró Edward. Jacob sonrió. ¿De qué te ríes?

–De nada. Solo que, de repente, ese niño se ha convertido en nuestro hijo. ¿Cuándo has llegado a esa conclusión?

–No lo sé. Pero sé que es verdad –explicó. No sé cómo vamos a arreglar esto, pero tenemos que encontrar alguna forma. Y pronto. Pase lo que pase con... –empezó a decir. Pero la angustia no lo dejaba terminar la frase. Es posible que no vuelva a aparecer otra mujer como Bella en mi vida.

–Vaya, si que estás colado –sonrió su amigo.

–Quizá pueda conseguir otro préstamo. Quizá Weber pueda avalarme...

El busca de Jake empezó a sonar y su amigo se despidió, dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

–Buena suerte. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, dímelo.

En ese momento, Wilson entraba en la sala de médicos. Su sonrisa parecía genuina y Edward lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

–El niño está bien, Edward. Parece que Bella tiene un leve problema intestinal y lo ha confundido con las primeras contracciones –explicó el ginecólogo. Tiene un poco dé fiebre, pero estoy seguro de que no pasa nada. Probablemente, volverá a casa mañana.

–Gracias, doctor Wilson –dijo Edward. Perdone el nerviosismo de antes...

–No te preocupes –lo interrumpió él. Médico o no médico, cuando uno va a tener su primer hijo, se pone nervioso.

El hombre se despidió y Edward se apoyó en la pared, murmurando una plegaria de agradecimiento. Después, salió de la sala decidido a arreglar lo que había estropeado.

Pero ¿por dónde empezar? Edward recordó lo que había pensado sobre el préstamo. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Bella y la encontró dormida decidió que quizá... Sí. Tenía el día libre y quizá, cuando volviera a verla, podría darle buenas noticias.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Después de una visita improductiva al sindicato de médicos y otra, menos productiva aún a su banco, donde tenía una cuenta corriente bastante ridícula, Edward volvió al hospital sintiéndose derrotado.

Bella estaba tomando un vaso de zumo, con los ojos brillantes.

–Hola –sonrió al verlo. Su sonrisa calentó el desalentado espíritu de Edward, que intentó disimular su depresión mientras la abrazaba.

–Me tenías preocupado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mucho mejor.

Edward le puso una mano en la frente.

–Sigues teniendo un poco de fiebre.

–Mientras el niño esté bien, no me importa. Estaba tan preocupada...

–Lo sé, cariño –dijo él, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

– ¿Sigues pensando...?

–He perdido mucho tiempo y tengo que recuperarlo –dijo él, compungido.

En ese momento, Bella miró hacia la puerta y abrió los ojos como platos. Detrás de un enorme ramo de flores, estaban Millie y Hazel.

– ¡Flores! –sonrió Bella. Edward se hubiera dado de tortas por no haberle comprado nada. Menudo patán debía pensar que era. Nunca me han regalado un ramo tan grande. Muchísimas gracias.

–De nada, cariño –dijo Hazel, antes de que Millie empezara a tirar de ella hacia la puerta.

–Será mejor que dejemos solos a los tortolitos –dijo su hermana. Volveremos más tarde.

–Son un encanto, ¿verdad? –sonrió ella, oliendo las flores. Edward no podía mirarla a los ojos. Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

–Soy yo quien debería haberte traído flores.

–Tú me has dado un regalo algo mucho más hermoso, Edward –dijo ella, poniendo la mano sobre su vientre ahora que sabes que es tu hijo, todo es perfecto –añadió, con una sonrisa. Excepto que él ni siquiera podía comprarle un ramo de flores, pensaba Edward. Por no pensar en el anillo y en el futuro que ella y su hijo se merecían. Al menos, no durante un par de años. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

–Cada vez que me imagino a los tres en mi diminuto apartamento... tú y el niño solos todo el tiempo... no lo puedo soportar.

– ¿Y quién ha dicho que vamos a vivir en tu apartamento? ¿Qué le pasa al mío?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo pagarlo, Bella. Y no puede consentir que tú nos mantengas.

–No será para siempre –dijo ella, obligándolo a mirarla. Dentro de unos años tú ganarás un montón de dinero y te dejaré pagar las facturas, si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

–Hablas como si no tuviera importancia.

–Es que no la tiene.

–Bella, no lo entiendes...

–No. No lo entiendo, Edward –lo interrumpió ella. Aquel tema otra vez, pensaba. Era increíble la importancia que Edward le daba al dinero.

–Weber me ha prometido una plaza fija como cardiólogo, Bella –intentó explicar él. Dentro de dos años podremos celebrar la gran boda que seguro que tú has soñado siempre...

–A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que abandone un apartamento precioso solo para vivir contigo? –preguntó ella, incrédula.

–Solo hasta que pueda pagar...

– ¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Bella.

–Bella, por favor...

–A menos que quieras que te tire este jarrón a la cabeza, te sugiero que te vayas.

–Sé que no te encuentras bien. Este no es buen momento para...

– ¡Fuera! –gritó ella.

–Vale, vale. Volveré más tarde y hablaremos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

–No te molestes.

Edward salió de la habitación, sintiéndose como un canalla. Y, para empeorar la situación, se chocó con las dos curiosas hermanas que, por supuesto, habían estado escuchando la conversación.

–Pero bueno, ¿tú qué te has creído, jovencito? –le espetó Millie.

– ¿Perdón?

–A Bella es a quien deberías pedirle perdón –intervino Hazel.

–No queríamos escuchar, pero no hemos podido evitarlo –siguió Millie, como si tuvieran el discurso ensayado. Vamos a ver, si tú estuvieras ganando montones de dinero y Bella quisiera esperar un par de años antes de casarse para pagar sus deudas, ¿cómo te sentirías? ¡Con un hijo en camino!

–Es diferente...

– ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres un hombre? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que da igual quién tenga el dinero mientras se tenga suficiente para criar al niño?

–Eso es –asintió Hazel.

–El cáncer es un problema. O el Alzheimer.

–O las uñas encarnadas –intervino Hazel. Su hermana la miró, irritada. Bueno, es que también duelen...

Si hubiera pensado que no las animaría aún más, Edward hubiera lanzado una carcajada. A pesar de todo, era imposible ofenderse con aquellos dos excéntricos ángeles.

–En fin, si tan preocupado te tiene el dinero, nosotras podemos prestártelo y nos lo devolverás cuando seas un cardiólogo famoso.

Edward las miró, incrédulo.

–Todo el mundo sabe que el doctor Weber te apoya –dijo Hazel, buscando la aprobación de su hermana con la mirada.

–El doctor Weber aún no me...

–Venga, ya. Es una formalidad y tú lo sabes –lo interrumpió Millie.

– ¿Qué te parece lo del préstamo? –preguntó Hazel.

–Es muy generoso por su parte, señoras, pero me parece que no se dan cuenta de la cantidad...

– ¿Cuánto? –preguntó Millie, siempre directa al grano.

Edward no podía creer que estuviera hablando de aquello en medio del pasillo, pero estaba seguro de que, cuando les diera la respuesta, las mujeres se asustarían.

–Más de cien mil dólares.

Las hermanas se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

– ¿Nada más? –Rió Millie. Eso no es nada, hijo.

–Serías un tonto si dejaras escapar a Bella –dijo Hazel. Una chica como ella no se encuentra todos los días.

Millie sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo del mandil.

–Llámanos cuando hayas recobrado el sentido común. Por cierto, nosotras estábamos pensando en un préstamo que podrías empezar a pagar dentro de dos años. O un poco más, si quieres. Ah, y no le diremos nada de esto a Bella. Ella no tiene por qué saber de dónde ha salido el dinero a menos que tú quieras decírselo –dijo la mujer, poniendo la tarjeta en su mano, antes de entrar en la habitación.

Edward se apoyó en la pared, con la boca abierta. No entendía nada.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando. Dormiría un par de horas y después volvería a hablar con ella.

Le dijo a la enfermera dónde podía encontrarlo si había algún cambio y después fue a buscar una cama vacía, sin poder olvidar el furioso brillo en los ojos de Bella

Ella tenía que saber lo que sentía. Cuando él se lo dijera...

Dándose un golpe en la frente, Edward se dio cuenta de que no se lo había dicho, no con las palabras que cualquier mujer querría escuchar.

Edward encontró una cama y se tiró sobre ella.

–Cullen, eres un imbécil –murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido.

Unas horas después, Edward estaba leyendo el informe clínico de Bella cuando la enfermera lo llamó. El doctor Weber quería verlo inmediatamente en su despacho.

Edward tomó el ascensor, pensativo. ¿Habría cometido algún error?, se preguntaba. Durante los últimos días había estado tan cansado y distraído que quizá se le había pasado algo.

–El doctor le está esperando –dijo su secretaria.

Kevin Weber lo saludó con un apretón de manos y lo invitó a sentarse.

–Sé que estás muy ocupado, así que iré al grano –dijo el hombre, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón de piel. Si sigues interesado en la plaza de cardiología, es tuya.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. No había esperado oír aquello hasta muchos meses después y se preguntó por qué se lo ofrecía en aquel momento.

–Gracias, doctor Weber. Por supuesto estoy interesado, pero...

– ¿Pero qué?

–Tengo que preguntar... ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con...?

– ¿Con que eres el mejor candidato que he tenido en años? –Lo interrumpió el doctor Weber. Eso es lo único que cuenta, Edward. Tú eres el hombre que necesito. Si el momento es el más adecuado, mejor que mejor.

–No sé qué decir.

Kevin Weber se puso de pie.

–Yo sí –dijo, alargando la mano. Enhorabuena.

Edward se sentía abrumado.

–Gracias, doctor Weber. No puedo decirle cuánto se lo agradezco.

–Hablaremos de los detalles más tarde. Solo pensé que te gustaría saber la noticia.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir de la oficina dando saltos de alegría, pero cuando llegó a la habitación de Bella, la cortina estaba echada y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

Edward esperó en el pasillo, angustiado. Se sentía tentado de entrar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, tocó la tarjeta de Millie y Hazel. Sabía lo primero que iba a hacer después de hablar con Bella.

En ese momento, el doctor Wilson abrió la cortina.

–El niño está bien, Bella. Puedes irte a casa, pero te aconsejo que dejes de trabajar durante un tiempo.

Edward respiró aliviado. Cuando salía de la habitación, el ginecólogo le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

–Es toda tuya.

Edward esperaba que el doctor Wilson tuviera razón. Pero, por la mirada con la que Bella lo recibió, se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó, a distancia.

–Bien –contestó ella, apartando la mirada.

– ¿Te importa si me siento?

–Pues sí, me importa –replicó ella. Quiero marcharme a casa, así que di lo que tengas que decir.

–Muy bien –dijo él, aclarándose la garganta. No había tenido tiempo de prepararse y seguramente le saldría fatal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Te quiero, Bella. Y quiero casarme contigo.

Ella lo miró durante largo rato antes de que su expresión se suavizara.

–Muy bien. Ahora puedes sentarte –dijo. En sus labios había un ensayo de sonrisa que animó a Edward.

–Isabella Swan... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó, tomando su mano.

– ¿Cuándo? –preguntó ella.

–En cuanto tengamos la licencia de matrimonio –contestó él.

– ¿Lo haces por el niño?

–Bella, estoy loco por ti. Quizá esto está pasando un poco más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, pero no te pido que te cases conmigo por el niño. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti.

Por fin, ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Edward sintió la cara húmeda de lágrimas. Las de Bella y las suyas.

–Iremos a vivir a tu apartamento si quieres –murmuró ella. Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos, Edward

–No creo que eso sea necesario –sonrió él.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–El doctor Weber acaba de ofrecerme el puesto.

Bella lanzó un grito y lo abrazó, llorando y riendo a la vez.

–Oh, Edward. Es maravilloso. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti –dijo, emocionada. Pero... ¿en qué cambia eso las cosas por el momento?

–Voy a pedir un préstamo. Y no tengo que empezar a pagarlo hasta dentro de dos años –explicó él, adorando la expresión de felicidad en la cara de Bella. Y ahora, hablemos de la boda. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Bella sonrió.

–Si no te importa y tienes días libres, dentro de dos semanas. Ángela me ha ofrecido su casa y Millie y Hazel se han ofrecido para ayudarme.

Edward se quedó perplejo.

– ¿Lo tenías todo preparado?

–Pues... –empezó a decir ella, poniéndose colorada. Solo por si acaso.

Edward la abrazó, riendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

–Parezco una ballena –murmuró Bella, mirándose en el espejo.

–No es verdad –sonrió Rosalie, intentando colocarle el velo. Estás preciosa.

–Estoy gorda.

–No estás gorda. Estás embarazada de ocho meses.

Bella se puso de perfil.

–Ni siquiera al niño le gusta este vestido. Lleva una hora quejándose.

–Probablemente, estará intentando decirte que te tranquilices un poco.

–Ya –murmuró ella.

Alice entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Todo está preparado –sonrió su hermana mayor. Bella, estás radiante.

–Llevo una hora diciéndoselo, pero no me cree.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y tomó un pañuelo de papel para evitar que se le corriera el maquillaje.

–Me alegro tanto de que estéis aquí conmigo. Ojala estuviera mamá.

–Renée está aquí, cariño –dijo Rosalie. Alice asintió, besando a su hermana.

–Bajaré a decirles que pueden empezar –dijo después.

Bella respiró profundamente, nerviosa.

–Vale.

Cuando escucharon las primeras notas del piano, Rosalie precedió a la novia por la escalera decorada con gardenias. A medio camino, Bella pensó que debería haber ido al cuarto de baño una vez más. La presión en su vientre era tremenda, como si llevara un saco de patatas a puntos de estallar.

Pero entonces vio la preciosa cara de Edward, sus intensos ojos verdes clavados en ella y olvidó todo lo demás. Aquello era lo que siempre había soñado, el hombre al que había creído que nunca encontraría. Era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Y, frente al sacerdote, delante de todos sus seres queridos, se miraron uno al otro. Edward habló con voz clara y firme. Bella se bebía cada palabra, como si quisiera memorizarlas.

Pero cuando llegó su turno, tuvo que arquear la espalda, intentando aliviar el dolor. Bella repitió las palabras después del sacerdote, respirando penosamente. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y empezó a notar que la habitación daba vueltas. Tuvo que sujetar las dos manos de Edward para no caerse mientras él le ponía el anillo.

–Puede besar a la novia –escuchó la voz del oficiante.

Edward iba a besarla cuando Bella se echó hacia adelante, sujetándose el vientre.

–Oh, no. Oh, Dios mío.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –preguntó Edward.

Ella se levantó un poco el vestido y los dos miraron aterrorizados las manchas en el satén del traje y en la alfombra.

–He roto aguas... –empezó a decir ella. En ese momento, una contracción la hizo caer de rodillas. Oh, Edward. Es demasiado pronto.

Edward se arrodilló a su lado, sujetándola.

–Tienen que firmar la licencia de matrimonio –dijo el sacerdote.

Bella empezaba a levantarse cuando volvió a sentir otra contracción, aquella vez más fuerte. Sujetándose a Edward, consiguió firmar el papel y después miró a su nuevo marido.

– ¿Es normal que vengan tan seguidas?

Edward se volvió hacia Jacob.

–Jake, ve por tu furgoneta. Que alguien llame al hospital y les diga que vamos para allá. Y avisa al doctor Wilson.

Edward la estaba ayudando a entrar en la furgoneta, cuando Kevin salió de la casa con su maletín negro.

–El doctor Wilson ya está avisado.

–En caso de que no lleguemos a tiempo... –dijo Edward, mirando a Kevin.

– ¿Cómo que si no llegamos a tiempo? –repitió Bella, histérica.

– ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros, Kevin?

– ¿Nunca has colaborado en un parto?

–Una vez, hace unos meses.

–Pues yo no tengo más experiencia que tú –murmuró Kevin para que Bella no lo oyera.

– ¿Queréis que conduzca yo? –preguntó Jake.

– ¡Sí! ¡Entra en la furgoneta de una vez! –gritó Bella. De repente, los médicos no le caían tan mal. Al contrario. Cuantos más, mejor.

Otra contracción hizo que se doblase de dolor y lanzó una maldición entre dientes.

–Nosotras iremos detrás –dijo Rosalie.

Ángela le dio a Edward un montón de toallas limpias antes de que la furgoneta se pusiera en marcha. Bella jadeaba como la habían enseñado en las clases de parto sin dolor y Edward la miraba, sin poder disimular su miedo.

De repente, Bella sintió la necesidad de empujar y apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que pensó que se le iban a romper.

– ¡Está pujando! –gritó Edward. Jake aceleró y, cuando tomaba una curva, Bella tuvo que sujetarse para no caer del asiento. Kevin le daba instrucciones a Edward y Bella seguía pujando, incapaz de resistir, mientras la furgoneta se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. .

–No falta nada, cariño. Aguanta un poco más...

Bella se apoyó sobre los codos e hizo un último esfuerzo…

–Ya está. Aquí está tu niño, mamá –dijo

Edward, levantando una cosita húmeda y enrojecida para que Bella lo viera, antes de caer hacia atrás, exhausta.

En ese momento, llegaban al hospital y Kevin ayudó a Edward a cortar el cordón segundos antes de que unas enfermeras envolvieran al niño en una toalla y lo llevaran dentro. Después, colocaron a Bella en una camilla.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Es grande? –preguntó ella, sin soltar la mano de su marido.

–Es precioso. No es muy grande, pero lo suficiente.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Voy a verlo ahora mismo –dijo él, cuando Bella estuvo en la habitación. Enseguida vuelvo –añadió, besándola en la frente.

El médico de guardia estaba ayudándola a expulsar la placenta cuando Wilson se acercó a su cama.

–Veo que no te he hecho falta –sonrió el hombre, tomando su mano. Entonces se dio cuenta de las flores blancas en el pelo y el vestido de novia y lanzó una carcajada. Bueno, supongo que tengo que felicitarte... por varias cosas. ¡Desde luego, nunca olvidarás este día! –exclamó. En ese momento, empezó a sonar su busca. Y parece que no eres la única. Voy a hacer una llamada. Enseguida vuelvo –sonrió el ginecólogo, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

Edward entraba en ese momento empujando una cunita.

–Mira quién ha venido a verte –dijo, sin disimular su orgullo. La enfermera terminó con Bella y dejó sola a la nueva familia. Edward colocó al niño a su lado.

–Oh, Edward –murmuró ella, mirando a su hijo, envuelto en una mantita azul. El corazón no le cabía en el pecho. Es perfecto, ¿verdad?

–Desde luego.

– ¿Cuánto pesa?

–Dos kilos nueve noventa. No me quiero imaginar lo grande que hubiera sido si esperas unas semanas más.

Bella deseaba tomar a su hijo en brazos, pero por el momento se contentaba con acariciar su mano y observar la felicidad en la cara del padre.

– ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?

–Me parece que Alice se ha desmayado en el vestíbulo –sonrió Edward.

–Dios mío –rió ella. ¿Y Rosalie?

–Le han puesto respiración asistida, creo.

Bella rió y tuvo que sujetarse el vientre.

– ¿La vida va a ser siempre así?

–Mientras esté casado contigo, señora Cullen, creo que sí.

Señora Cullen. El nombre más hermoso del mundo.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que puede durar eso? –preguntó ella, secándose una lágrima.

– ¿Quieres decir cuánto tiempo vamos a estar casados? –preguntó él. Bella asintió, acariciando la mano de su marido. Yo diría que unos cuantos niños más y unos cincuenta años, más o menos.

– ¿Y después? –sonrió ella.

–Quizá para entonces lo mejor será volver a casarnos –sonrió Edward. Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, tan feliz que no podía decir nada. ¿Sabes una cosa? No he tenido oportunidad de darte un beso.

Suavemente, Edward puso los labios sobre los de su mujer y Bella pensó que nunca un beso le había sabido más dulce. La mirada de amor de aquel hombre le llegaba al fondo del alma... de una forma que no podría describir con palabras. Gracias, Bella. Por nuestro precioso hijo... por ser mi mujer... pero sobre todo por haber insistido conmigo.

Ella acarició su mejilla, aún incrédula de haber encontrado a aquel hombre que era todo suyo, aquel día, el día siguiente... para siempre.

Los dos volvieron a mirar a su hijo. Tenía el pelo claro, tan revuelto como el de su padre y Bella sonrió.

–Se parece a su papá –dijo, volviéndose hacia Edward. Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de lágrimas.

–Sí, se parece mucho a mí, ¿verdad?...

Fin.

_**Un saludo especial, a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de seguir esta historia, a las que tuvieron paciencia, para esperar por un capi nuevo**_  
><em><strong>Tambien A mi amiga Karen M. Que me tiene un paciencia enorme Te quiro amiga...Espero les halla gustado un beso a todas bye.<strong>_


End file.
